The Year of the Tyrant
by Little Kate
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER NOW POSTED!!! PG for things you will find out in the story (Can't say here, that ruins the story!!)
1. Equally Ambitious

The Year of the Tyrant  
Part One: Equally Ambitious  
  
  
"This whomps," T.J. Detweiler moaned to his friends on one bright Thursday morning near the beginning of September. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his green jacket and looked down at his new red and white sneakers.  
  
"This super whomps," Ashley Spinelli agreed, folding her arms across her chest. Her features displayed annoyance to great extent, and her actions echoed her gloomy mood as she stomped the ground with her boot.   
  
"What's with those two?" Gus Griswold asked, gesturing with his thumb at T.J. and Spinelli.   
  
"They're always like that at the beginning of a school year," Vince LaSalle explained.   
  
"Nostalgic," Gretchen Grundler added.  
  
"I am not," Spinelli insisted, not completely knowing what nostalgia was.   
  
"Lawson better not be king this year, or I'm gonna change schools," T.J. muttered.   
  
"You seriously mean that, Teej?" Gretchen chided.  
  
"'S'not a bad idea, considering," Vince replied.   
  
"Considering what?" Spinelli asked. Vince pointed to a spot above her, over her shoulder. She turned, the scowl on her face as plain as day. Her chocolate brown eyes narrowed and on instinct, her hands balled into fists. "Oh, great," she said darkly, ready to shred the nearest thing that moved.  
  
"That's it," T.J. exclaimed, throwing up his hands. "I'm calling my parents." Above them, on top of the jungle gym, stood Lawson, donning the slightly modified football helmet crown King Bob had worn the year before. T.J. turned to go inside the building, when Mikey Blumberg reached out and stopped him.  
  
"Look, T.J.," Mikey said, pointing to the crown. Where a decaled "B" once appeared, there was now a blue letter "A". "There isn't an 'L' on the crown."  
  
"Yes, I believe it looks like the letter 'A'," Gretchen added. "But an 'A' for whom? According to my records, there are no current sixth graders with the first initial of 'A'."  
  
"Oh, yes there is," Butch, Third Street's very own legend spreader, spoke up from his leaning post against the cheese box. "Y'ever hear of Alexander Gehrke? Nicknamed Alex the Great from 44th Street. He's the best there ever was or will be." Gretchen paled.  
  
"The ultimate tyrant…" she whispered fearfully.  
  
"Ya got that right, brains," Butch replied. "You's kids are in big trouble." Butch moved off, to find some more unsuspecting kids to frighten with his synopsis on Alex the Great. Gretchen's expression did not change.  
  
"What's wrong, Gretch?" Spinelli asked, looking out for her best friend.   
  
"A-Alex the G-Great? At this school?" she stuttered in disbelief. "Don't you realize how horrible this is?"  
  
"How horrible?" T.J. demanded.  
  
"He's a living devil! I've heard talk that he's the most ruthless king that ever ruled, and there've been rumors circulating that in his sixth year he'll come to a school and meet his match in one of the occupants, meanwhile turning that school's playground into a danger zone."  
  
"Forget rumors. It's more like legends," an unfamiliar voice spoke up. The gang turned to look, their eyes falling on a small fourth grade girl with firey red hair. "My name's Jenna. I was under Alex's rule last year. I really didn't think it was possible for me to end up at the same school as his highness for two years in a row, but I guess I was wrong." She finished her sentence with a bit of a bite.   
  
"Y-you survived Alex's rule?" Gretchen asked.  
  
"Sure, I survived last year," Jenna replied. "But this year, I'm not so sure about. Better cross your fingers and pray like nuts, you guys. He bites hard."  
  
"Huh?" Gus asked.  
  
"I mean, he doesn't let anything go unpunished. All the bad apples better start bein' sweet, if ya know what I mean."  
  
"You really think it's gonna be that bad?" T.J. whispered to Spinelli.  
  
"It was enough to scare Gretchen, wasn't it?" she whispered back, suddenly a believer. "I dunno, Teej, but I think we might be in for a rough year."  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Alex "the Great" Gehrke paced on top of his jungle gym, an evil smile lighting his cunning features. "I like you, Irwin, is it?" he said to Lawson, who was standing behind him, taking his crown on and off. "Yes. I really do. How would you like working behind the tyranny instead of for the tyranny?" He pushed some of his unbrushed ginger hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Huh? What're ya talkin' about, sir?" Lawson stuttered, suddenly in full attention as Alex snatched the crown out of Lawson's hands.  
  
"How would you like to be an informant for me, Irwin? Here's the dish. You tell me everything you know about those kids out there," Alex gestured with a wide motion to the kids gathered underneath the jungle gym, "and you'll be rewarded handsomely."  
  
Lawson suppressed a laugh. "Well, sure, I could, but there's a kid out there who knows almost everything about all of 'em. Want me to get 'im?"  
  
"That would be delightful, Irwin," Alex replied, sending Lawson away with another movement of his hand. Lawson was back in under five minutes, dragging a redheaded boy with a hunched-over back with him.  
  
"Sire, this is Randall. He's the school snitch," Lawson explained.   
  
"The school snitch," Alex repeated, as he studied Randall Weems's cowering form. "So you know about these kids?"  
  
"Uh, yes sir," Randall replied.  
  
"Good. Spill it. Tell me everything you know." Alex sat down on his throne and placed the crown on his head.   
  
"Well," Randall said, moving to the edge of the jungle gym and peering over. "I guess I'll start with T.J. Detweiler…"  
  
"Detweiler?" Alex murmured. "I've heard of the name, but I don't know the face. Continue, snitch boy."  
  
"He's in fifth grade this year, and he's got five best friends. They think they're so smart," Randall added, causing Alex to look at him funny before continuing. "Anyway, that's Detweiler." Randall pointed at the boy in his usual red baseball cap, in a circle with his best friends. "Detweiler thinks he can get away with anything. He was the Prankster Prince last year and usually got his way by sweettalking people." Randall scowled. "The boy on his left is Vince LaSalle, who's the best athlete on this playground and self procclaimed cool kid." It was Lawson's turn to scowl. "The girl in blue is Gretchen Grundler, and she's so smart she could probably go to Washington High School right now and understand everything in every class." Alex raised his eyebrows. "Next to her is Gus Griswold, the new kid. He's harmless. The big guy next to him is Mikey Blumberg, but you don't need to worry about him, either. He's strong, but he wouldn't hurt a fly. Oh, and that girl in the skicap?" Randall added. "You might want to stay away from her, your majesty. Her name's Spinelli, and she's Third Street's punkette. She could knock you into next week fairly efficiently. I must say, she's probably the most valuable of all the kids out there to have on your side." Randall paused, caught his breath, and continued. "And… hey! I've never seen that kid before!" Randall looked down on the small redheaded girl, a confused look on his face. Alex watched over the edge, a deceitful look washing over his face.  
  
"Don't worry, snitch boy. I know who she is," Alex replied.  
  
"Y-you do? You haven't even been here a day," Randall pointed out, stuttering in disbelief.  
  
"She was under my rule last year," Alex explained. "She's Jenna Platt, and the sooner she makes friends with those six, the better."  
  
"How do you figure?"  
  
"It's sort of like mercy killing, snitch boy. I did the same thing to the rebellion last year. I took all the leader's friends and put them in their place… one by one…" Alex laughed cunningly for a moment, and suddenly serious again, turned to Lawson. "Irwin!" he barked. "Get me as many sixth graders you can find. It's time to start building my army."  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
"And so that's what happened at 44th Street last year," Jenna Platt concluded, sighing. "He blackmailed 'em all into silence, and if they didn't shut up, he took 'em all to the dodgeball wall."  
  
"You mean that guy was so high strung on his power he did that?" Spinelli exclaimed, shaking her head. Jenna nodded.  
  
"They say as soon as he sees a hint of a rebellion here, he's gonna do the same thing," Jenna added.  
  
"That's inhuman," Gretchen murmured incoherently.  
  
"Oh, cruel fate! Why must you turn our beloved playground into a monstrosity?" Mikey cried out, arms outstretched.  
  
"C'mon, you guys!" T.J. replied. "This isn't gonna be as bad as it sounds, right?"  
  
"I wouldn't count on it, T.J.," Jenna replied. "I'd say there isn't much hope for us."  
  
T.J. was surprised at Jenna's pessimism. "Who says we can't give ourselves hope? We don't have to give up before the fight even starts. C'mon, Spinelli, you'd usually stand by me on this sort of thing." He turned to her, and she searched his deep blue eyes.   
  
"You have a plan," she said slowly.  
  
"Yes, I do," he replied, hints of a grin casting his face a slightly malevolent look. "Jenna, you said King Alex blackmailed the rebellion into silence and sent them to the Dodgeball Wall if they didn't be quiet. Was that written in the Constitution of the Playground that he could do that?"  
  
"No, I don't think so," Jenna recalled uneasily.  
  
"Good. Gretchen, can you copy the part about blackmail from the old Constitutions of the Playground? The ones that were used back in first grade?" Gretchen nodded. "Spinelli, I need you to come with me," T.J. continued. "The rest of you, watch out for what King Alex is doing up there. We're gonna put his highness's law into check."  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
A while later, still long before the recess bell would ring, King Alex the Great's future army was assembled. "Alright, you sixth graders," Alex addressed them. "This could end up being a very easy year for you. I want to make my mark on Third Street School, and if it means displaying that I am the absolute monarch here, so be it.   
  
"I've heard that there are traces of a rebellion here," Alex continued. "It ends today. You are to report to me immediately if any of those kids down there or any of your fellow sixth graders are thinking about starting a rebellion. Pay close attention to that Detweiler boy and his friends; I assume you all know who they are. Dismissed!" Alex barked, and his sixth grade army scampered away.  
  
It was time for Alex the Great to make himself known to the students of Third Street. "Irwin!" he called, and Lawson joined him. Alex had already decided that Irwin Lawson would make an easily bendable pawn in his game, and therefore had decided to make Lawson his head bodyguard.  
  
"Irwin, it is time the kids are introduced to their new king," Alex said softly, pacing regally with his hands clasped behind his back.   
  
"Uh, yes sir," Lawson agreed. Alex stopped mid-pace and surveyed his new kingdom. His instincts immediately pricked up, and he knew something was wrong. Not wrong, he thought, but missing.   
  
His eyes swept the playground and fell upon Detweiler's friends. Where seven kids once stood, there were now only four, Jenna Platt among them, all looking up into his face. "Detweiler's gone, Irwin," Alex stated forcefully, balling one of his hands into a fist. Lawson peered down at T.J.'s friends.  
  
"So's Spinelli and Grundler," Lawson added.   
  
"What could they possibly be doing already? Planning a rebellion?" Alex pondered aloud. "With that weasel Platt with them, they will probably already know about the shenanigans of last year. See to it they are stopped, Irwin."   
  
"Yes sir," Lawson saluted, and turned to go. Alex caught him by the shirt collar.   
  
"But not before you give me my proper welcome."  
  
"Uh, what?" Lawson stuttered, halting.   
  
"Introduce me to them," Alex hissed, and Lawson gulped as he approached the edge of the jungle gym.  
  
"Kids of the Playground," Lawson shouted, "I present to you this years' king, King Alex the Great!" Alex smiled at his short introduction, and joined Lawson at the edge of the jungle gym.  
  
"Hello, Kids," Alex said gently. "So begins a new year, and my first year in this school as your king. I believe last year you operated under a monarchy, but no more of that. Our new civilization is monarch-totalitarianism, which means, I control your every action. You do not do anything without asking me first. And, if I hear of a rebellion anywhere, my army of sixth-graders will squash you like bugs. Understood?" The kids below him nodded in disbelief. "Good." Alex disappeared from the top of the jungle gym and sat back down. "Find them, Irwin. Find them now."  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Ashley Spinelli fell in step behind T.J. Detweiler, lost in thought about what his new harebrained idea could possibly be. Little did she know that he was lost in thought about her, but in a different way. It was true, or else T.J. thought it was, that he was beginning to crush on Spinelli. Sometimes, when he had time alone to think, he flashed back to the fateful day in his fourth grade year when he was forced into kissing her, and remembered how much he had truly enjoyed it. He also berated himself for pretending to have not liked it, and in a desperate attempt to make himself feel better, recalled that she had actually been grossed out by the kiss. Or had she been? It was something T.J. had often pondered, but could never put his finger on.   
  
T.J. must have been in and out of consciousness in the next two minutes, because he realized he had walked right past his destination, and so doing halted in the middle of the hallway. Spinelli crashed into him a moment later; their heads colliding, and the impact seemed to have a dizzying effect on T.J. He stood in the hallway, not fully realizing what had just happened to him, holding his head and mumbling Spinelli's name.   
  
"What? What?" she demanded, holding him up because to her it looked as though he would fall over. "Snap out of it, T.J.," she shouted, snapping her fingers in front of his face.  
  
"Spinelli," he murmured again, before nearly keeling over, falling in Spinelli's arms, and waking up to full consciousness and a splitting headache a moment later.   
  
"This is gonna be one heck of a year," she muttered as T.J. realized he was being held by the very person he wanted to be held by. Embarrassed, he straightened up. "What's wrong with you, Teej? I mean, my head isn't that hard, is it?" T.J. forced a laugh, trying to hide his red face.  
  
"I'm okay," he insisted.  
  
"You'd better be… I always knew you were a little out there, but not like that. And why'd you stop in the middle of the hallway, anyway?"  
  
"What? I didn't stop in the middle of the hallway," T.J. protested. Spinelli just cocked an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Didja lose your short term memory or what, Teej? You did."  
  
"I didn't," T.J. insisted, and then in a sudden burst of confidence grabbed her arm and led her down the hall. "C'mon, we've got work to do."  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Menlo, the office boy of Third Street School, was not expecting T.J. Detweiler and Ashley Spinelli to show up in his office on the first day of school, but he had guessed and was right about what they wanted. Menlo had known T.J. before any of his other friends had, and had come to know what T.J. would want, especially when accompanied by punkette Spinelli, who admittedly fascinated Menlo, although he hopelessly crushed on Ashley A.  
  
"So what brings you here?" Menlo asked, deciding not to tell them what he thought they were there for.  
  
"We need you to add something to the Constitution of the Playground, Menlo," T.J. said strongly, but could already tell that Menlo would refuse.  
  
"I'm sorry, T.J., but that's not my job. You'll have to take it up with the new king."  
  
"That's the problem, Menlo," T.J. replied. "We're going around the new king."  
  
"You can't do that," Menlo insisted, shuffling his newest stack of papers.  
  
"Listen, Menlo," Spinelli said, following T.J.'s lead, "this new king blackmailed kids into shutting up at his old school, and if they didn't shut up, he beat the snot outta them. You want that to happen here?"  
  
"Spinelli, I'm sorry, but I can't-"  
  
"Yes you can," Spinelli cut him off, "and yes you will." She shoved her fist in his face and he backed away uneasily.  
  
"Alright. What do you want me to add?" T.J. and Spinelli exchanged knowing glances.   
  
"A law that says that kings are not allowed to blackmail," T.J. explained. Menlo nodded, and pulled up the Constitution of the Playground on his computer screen. After a few minutes of typing and thinking, he printed it off and handed it to T.J. "Good job, Menlo. All you have to do is say that it was re-added to the Constitution this summer."  
  
"Re-added?" Menlo repeated, slightly confused.  
  
"Right," T.J. replied. "Back in first grade, that law was in effect, and King Sid took it away at the beginning of his rule." Menlo seemed to understand.  
  
"But do remember that King Sid removed it because eighty percent of the kids on that playground thought it would be okay to get rid of the rule. Since then their hasn't been a king who's tried it yet. If this new king ever wants to remove the law, it takes a playground wide vote with a majority of eighty percent to pass."  
  
"Thanks, Menlo, I'll remember that," T.J. replied.  
  
"I won't always do this for you, T.J.," Menlo said stiffly.  
  
"Don't worry, Menlo, old buddy," T.J. comforted. "This is more than enough for now."  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
King Alex the Great found Detweiler, Spinelli and Grundler before Irwin Lawson did. They all re-entered the playground at close to the same time, each of them holding rolls and sheets of paper. "They're planning something," Alex muttered to himself, before calling on Randall Weems, who he had appointed Royal Snitch.  
  
"Snitch boy," Alex said as Randall stood beside him, "I need you to find out what Detweiler and his friends are up to. After that, get me some dirt on that punkette Spinelli girl. She's going to go first, considering she seems to be the one Detweiler likes the best."  
  
"Uh, sir?" Randall spoke up. "There's a reason he likes her better, you know." Alex perked up.  
  
"There is, eh? Like what?"  
  
"We-ell," Randall said slowly, looking around to make sure no one was listening, "last year Grundler came up with this idea that one boy and one girl should kiss to find out what it was like. And-"  
  
"Detweiler kissed Spinelli," Alex finished for Randall. Randall nodded. "So I suppose they like each other now, but are too afraid to admit it."  
  
"Probably," Randall agreed.   
  
"That's good, snitch boy," Alex praised, "but I need something deeper than that. Spinelli got a first name?"  
  
"It's Ashley, but everyone already knows that. But you'll know you really have put her in her place if you can call her by her first name and get away with it."  
  
"Why's she so touchy about her name?" Alex pondered.  
  
"Why, you ask?" Randall replied. "Those four girls are why." Randall pointed at four girls, each dressed a different color with the most high class threads of anyone on the playground. "Those are the Ashleys. They're so different from Spinelli it's not even funny. Anyway, when they found out her first name was Ashley, they tried to make her into a real girl. You know, makeup, tea, girly junk, the works."  
  
Alex laughed. "Oh, I would have loved to be here for that. Anything else I should know about her?"  
  
"She once called her teacher from last year 'mama'," Randall added, "but because of Detweiler she lived it down, so it's probably something you can't use anymore."  
  
Alex rested his chin on his hands. "Is there anything about her personal life you can find out from the school records?"  
  
"Probably," Randall replied. "I'll see what I can do."  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
As T.J. Detweiler had expected, the Old Constitution of the Playground still contained a law saying that the king of the playground was not allowed to blackmail his subjects. "Perfect, Gretch. Good work." Gretchen smiled.  
  
"So what's the plan, Teej?" Vince asked.  
  
"Me and Spinelli went and had a little talk with Menlo," T.J. said coolly. He unrolled the new copy of the Constitution of the Playground. At the top were the words 'Revised on June 4 of this Year'.   
  
"June 4th?" Jenna asked. "Why not today's date?"  
  
"Because if it would have been today's date, King Alex up there would know we changed it. But having an earlier date on the thing means that all he can accuse us of doing is going to get a copy of the new Constitution," T.J. explained. "So now all we have to do is wait for him to try blackmailing one of us, and we can report him to Miss Finster, no harm done."  
  
"It also puts a roadblock on King Alex's ability to force the rebellion into silence," Gretchen added. "He can still send us all to the dodgeball wall, but mind you, that's never suppressed us before."  
  
"Right," T.J. agreed. "The rebellion stands. There's not a thing in the world he can do."  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Randall returned to King Alex's throne ten minutes later, near the end of recess, with a file containing the confidential information on a certain Ashley Spinelli. Breathless, he handed the folder to his new king.  
  
Alex looked through it with mild fascination, laughing out loud at some things. "There's enough dirt in this folder to sow that girl up in a pillow for eternity," he exclaimed, delighted. "You've done well, snitch boy. At next recess, I'm going to bring Ashley Spinelli to my side."  
  
"There's another benefit to that too, Your Highness," Randall pointed out.  
  
"Oh yeah? Like what?" Alex questioned, giving Randall a slightly amused stare.  
  
"You get to break Detweiler's heart," Randall stated. "I happen to know that if Spinelli doesn't have a crush on Detweiler, at least he has a bad one on her."  
  
"He does, does he? How'd you acquire this information?" Alex inquired. Randall pulled a sheet of paper from his back pocket. Written all over it, in T.J. Detweiler's handwriting, was 'Spinelli + T.J. = love forever'.   
  
"I found it in his desk one day last year while he was outside at recess," Randall explained, raising his eyebrows. "Knowing Detweiler, he probably has a ton more of 'em tacked on his bedroom wall."  
  
"This is perfect. This is absolutely grand, snitch boy. I can blackmail Spinelli into working for me, and then… yes! That would be positively sinful." Alex was grinning like a madman.  
  
"What, sire?" Randall chided.  
  
"When I'm sure I've got her for good, I can make her my girlfriend and show her this," he held up the scrap of paper, "while Detweiler's standing there. I'm certain it will fold him, if he crushes on her as bad as you think he does."  
  
"I know he does," Randall replied. "There's even living proof." Then two evil laughs went up, one King Alex's, and the other his apprentice Randall Weems's. They were plotting to turn the playground upside-down, but little did they know their plans would come crashing to a halt.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
At the beginning of the next recess, T.J. Detweiler, Ashley Spinelli, Gretchen Grundler, Vince La Salle, Mikey Blumberg, Gus Griswold, and Jenna Platt were all called up to see King Alex, who looked, to Jenna, happier than she'd ever seen him. He clasped his hands and eyed the group.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Beginner's Rebellion. And their spy," he spat at Jenna. She looked away. "You know I don't like you. Any of you. So I'm giving you a choice now to break up, or you will be forced to break up."  
  
"We're not breaking up," T.J. said stubbornly.  
  
"Ah, yes. T.J. Detweiler. The living, breathing example of rebellious leadership at any cost. You've got a lot in store for you, boy, so I wouldn't be going and making me mad, now."  
  
"Like what?" T.J. asked coolly.   
  
"Whether you like it or not, by the end of this year these six won't be your friends anymore. That's a promise."  
  
"You can try to break us up, your highness," Spinelli said, putting sarcasm in 'your highness', "but you won't be able to."  
  
"And you," Alex replied, turning to her and eyeing her up and down, pleased with what he saw up close. Out of the corner of his eye, Alex saw Detweiler steaming as he checked out Spinelli. His attention back on her, Alex realized she was almost as mad as Detweiler for this. "You're the punkette." He folded his arms across his chest as he studied her face. She was admittedly beautiful for someone who tried not to be, with thick raven black hair pulled into two pigtails. Her eyes were an intense chocolate brown, and her lips were full and red. Alex could tell without even seeing her smile that her smile was radiant, probably with near perfect teeth. As he gazed at her, Alex felt a feeling he'd never felt before. He realized that he wanted to have Spinelli as his girlfriend, not just to fold Detweiler, but to love. And it struck him like a blow to the chin. He had just fallen in love with Ashley Spinelli.  
  
Trying to swallow the feeling, he spoke again. "You know you're very pretty, Spinelli," he complimented. Her eyebrows lowered.   
  
"Take it back," she demanded.  
  
"Why should I take back something that's true?" Alex questioned. "You are very pretty - beautiful, even - with a serious model capability."  
  
"Been there, done that," Vince muttered. Spinelli elbowed him.  
  
"Why do you act like a tomboy when you could be better than those four girls you love to hate?" Alex knew he had captured Spinelli's attention. Meanwhile, Detweiler was practically burning up as he witnessed Alex lay the moves on her. Alex probably guessed that he was the first boy Spinelli's age to tell her she was pretty. Alex knew he'd have to keep beating Detweiler in that department, even if Detweiler was the first to kiss her.  
  
"I'd never be able to beat them at their own game. I don't have the guts enough to start acting like a girl," she admitted, although she was by no means bringing down her defenses. She looked a bit peeved and her lips were still pursed, and all Alex could think of was kissing her.   
  
"I could help you, you know," Alex offered, twirling a lock of her black hair around his finger. She looked as though she wanted to punch him, but didn't for the sake of not going to the dodgeball wall. "Why don't you just lose these loser friends of yours?"  
  
"I would never do that," she replied, very angry once again. Alex was at least a foot taller than Spinelli and her head barely met his mid-shoulder, so he knelt in front of her so they could see eye to eye. He placed his hands gently on her shoulders, and she tried to back away, but Alex held her in place.  
  
"I could make this year miserable for you, or it could go very easy. The only way it goes easy is if you join up with me and lose these six," he pleaded, looking up into her chocolate brown eyes that stared back into his green ones with utmost hate.  
  
"I'd rather take the misery if it means being with my friends," she rejected.  
  
"You wouldn't be with your friends either way," he replied coldly.  
  
"What makes you so sure that I would think that you weren't using me? Say, to make my friends weaker because they wouldn't have someone with the capability to kick a little butt?"   
  
"I don't want to use you. I want to make you great, Ashley," he replied and knew instantly he had made a huge mistake. She stared at him, eyes wide in disbelief, and a second later had knocked him over and was prepared to beat the stuffing out of him. It was Detweiler that came to his rescue, simply by pulling Spinelli, who was very light in weight, off of him and holding her firmly in his grasp. She squirmed and tried to free herself, but by the looks of it, Detweiler had grown accustomed to holding a very angry Spinelli close to his body.   
  
"Don't ever call me that again," she said firmly. "Ever!" Alex held up his hands as an apology, standing up and dusting himself off. Spinelli relaxed, arms folded, still locked inside Detweiler's arms. Detweiler knew better than to let her go, especially when it took her at least five minutes to calm herself down. By the looks of it, though, Spinelli looked contented in a small context that it was Detweiler holding on to her and not someone else. Likewise, Detweiler looked ecstatic that Spinelli had almost beaten the crap out of Alex and was allowing Detweiler to hold her.  
  
"So I take that as a no," Alex stated. Spinelli tapped her foot impatiently. "Then you leave me no choice, Spinelli," he continued. "I'm gonna have to blackmail you into leaving your friends." For some odd reason, Detweiler smiled.   
  
"You can't," he said simply, still holding onto Spinelli with one arm while with the other pulled a roll of white paper from his pocket. He handed it to Alex, and put his arms back around Spinelli. Alex unrolled the scroll and scanned it quickly.  
  
"And why can't I?" he demanded.  
  
"There's a very simple reason for that," Gretchen Grundler, the one with the big brain, answered. "I'll show you." She pointed out a section of the scroll, which was the Constitution of the Third Street Playground, under blackmail. Alex read it again and scowled.  
  
"When did that law go into effect?" he demanded, wanting to rip it to shreds because the law stated that he, the king, was not allowed to blackmail his subjects.   
  
"June fourth of this year," Detweiler replied matter-of-factly. "And it can't be changed, either."  
  
"Well, technically, it can be," Grundler replied, "but unlikely that it will be. It takes a playground wide vote, with a majority of eighty percent to pass." Alex scowled.  
  
"And, if you try blackmailing any of us," Detweiler added, "there's someone down there that can get you kicked off the throne before you can snap your fingers."  
  
"So leave us alone, or else you'll regret it," Spinelli finished, pointing a finger at him as Detweiler's grasp broke free. "Let's go," she said to her friends, and one by one they slid down the jungle gym slide. Spinelli and Detweiler were the last to go, and Alex saw Detweiler put his arm around Spinelli and squeeze her shoulder gently before disappearing down the slide.  
  
"You had a chance, Spinelli," Alex told her mournfully. "I could have made you into a great beauty."  
  
"Sorry, Alex," she replied, purposely not addressing him as 'your majesty', "but there's someone down there who already thinks I am a great beauty."  
  
"It's Detweiler, isn't it? You love him, don't you?" For a moment, Alex thought he might be scrapped again, but Spinelli just stared at him.   
  
"I don't know," she replied, biting her lip before sliding down the slide and out of sight.   
  
Alex's heart ached; he knew Spinelli's answer to his final question was a 'yes' and she just didn't want to admit it. He also knew that with Detweiler feeling the same way about her, it was only a matter of time before they… before they what? Began to display their affections for each other publicly? Alex had already seen some of that today. He knew in a flash that he had to divide and conquer - immediately - or else he might never have a chance with his new love.   
  
"Alright, if that's the way Detweiler and his gang want to play it, then the ball's in my court. I'm the king, and I'm going to add a rule." Alex smiled cunningly. The months ahead were guaranteed to be wonderful.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
© 2001 KD WILD. All rights reserved.  



	2. How to Get What You Want

The Year of the Tyrant  
Part Two: How to Get What You Want  
  
NOTE: READ AFTER PART ONE: EQUALLY AMBITIOUS  
  
  
King Alex the Great Gehrke had an insane passion for leaving people on such a short leash that their only choice was to do whatever he wanted. He set up his totalitarian government in this fashion, and so would he with Ashley Spinelli. In his first week as the king on the Third Street School throne, he had fallen madly in love with the fifth-grade punkette and had his plan to blackmail her into being his girlfriend foiled by her best friends. Things were starting out strangely in this new school.  
  
First of all, falling in love was weird. Especially falling in love with a pack of power so tough she nearly murdered him the first time they met face to face. Alex had to admit, though, that the reason he almost met his demise at Spinelli's fist was because he had made a fatal mistake; one he hoped never to commit for a time to come. He now knew that calling Spinelli by her first name was something you did NOT do unless Spinelli was unconscious, sleeping, or under your full power. Alex liked the sound of the latter over the sounds of the formers.  
  
Secondly, he had never in his three years serving as an elementary school king had a plan foiled like T.J. Detweiler had done to help Spinelli escape Alex's grasp for the first time. He partially blamed it on Jenna Platt, who had fallen under his reign at 44th Street School the year before. Jenna knew well of Alex's power and capabilities and had warned her six new friends, which included Detweiler and Spinelli. Alex's trademark was blackmail, and to break up and force any rebellion against himself or his totalitarian government into quiet, he would blackmail his subjects. With this knowledge, Detweiler and his friends had uncovered the Constitution of the Playground, where there, a law clearly stated that a king was not allowed to blackmail his subjects.  
  
They had spoiled his fun, Detweiler and his buddies, but King Alex the Great knew that time was ticking quickly for them. It was his goal to tear Ashley Spinelli away from her friends and try to make her love him, but Alex knew it would be easier said than done.   
  
This was simply because T.J. Detweiler was also in love with Spinelli, and Alex knew already in under a week the capabilities of that boy's determination. Detweiler, much like Alex, was not willing to let go of something he wanted at any cost. Actually, Alex thought, taking back his last comment in his mind, Detweiler was all for self-sacrifice (as it was something Alex noted he practiced often), but in the name of love Detweiler could not and would not back down.  
  
There was an even larger problem standing in the way of Alex's perfect plan; the fact that Spinelli was going mad for Detweiler. Alex could see them, Detweiler and Spinelli with their little friends, could see the little half smiles, the brushes of the hands while playing some sport, and the occasional arm-around-shoulders deal. It seemed so natural coming from the two of them that it made Alex wonder if they'd been flirting in that context for longer than what he had seem them do. Either way, it bothered Alex, and he welcomed the day that he would destroy Detweiler by making Spinelli his own.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
T.J. Detweiler wasn't worried, but he knew well that he should have been. He'd gotten one of his closest friends out of a nasty scrape on the first day of school, but knowing the new king and his tricks, King Alex the Great was not giving up.   
  
T.J. couldn't help but feel that the war was only beginning, and he'd won the first battle, but he knew that, and he was right about it, there was a lot to fear in the next few months.  
  
He had tried strategizing for Alex's first attack, but in all honesty T.J. had no idea what King Alex was planning to do. The ball was in Alex's court, and T.J. didn't have a racket. When the time came, T.J. knew he'd have to dig in and pray to God that the blow fell softly.  
  
In the meantime, T.J. looked out for Spinelli, knowing that Alex's attack would be aimed at her. T.J. didn't know how he came to this conclusion, but that feeling in the pit of his stomach told him he was probably right.   
  
Something that had really bothered T.J. about King Alex was the way he had seen Alex checking out Spinelli. T.J. had never seen someone so awed with the girl before (except himself), and it honestly made T.J. so jealous he felt like doing a little butt kicking himself. He knew, as did all of his friends and basically everyone else, that the boundary of Spinelli's beauty was unreachable, and that had been one of the first things ever that had surprised him about his friend. But he felt it was his duty to protect her when he thought someone might be getting fresh with her.  
  
T.J. knew he shouldn't feel like he had to be her bodyguard, because she was a very capable young girl that could easily take care of herself, but T.J. felt it was necessary. At their young age, T.J. knew there were not yet that many boys that would look at Spinelli as a great beauty, but as one of them who did, T.J. wanted to keep her safe from himself, as well. He knew someday he would get careless and make a stupid mistake, so he kept himself on his toes as well.  
  
Spinelli, on the other hand, was totally unaware that so many people thought she was beautiful. She had received the occasional comment, including the semi-flattering speech from King Alex, but she ignored it. She didn't know that the boy she was beginning to love was also taken with her beauty.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
The now seven friends were sitting around near the cheese box, trying to think of something to do on an equally bright Thursday to the Thursday before it, coincidentally which was the first day of school, when Irwin Lawson approached them, smiling cunningly. T.J. had come to realize that when Lawson smiled like that, it was not a good thing for T.J.'s gang.  
  
"Hey Dope-weiler," Lawson greeted with his usual parody of T.J.'s last name, "King Alex wants to see you and all your little fifth grade friends."  
  
"What about me?" Jenna Platt asked, reminding Lawson that she was a fourth grader.  
  
"Oh, yeah, you too, Brat," Lawson added, using the popular perversion of Jenna's last name. She shrugged at T.J. and the seven of them headed to the jungle gym where King Alex was on edge, waiting for them.   
  
As soon as they'd arrived, King Alex's sharp face broke out into a deceitful smile. "I do believe this looks familiar," he began. "I want you all to know that what you pulled last week, whether or not it was you that changed the Constitution, will not go unpunished. I have said it before and I will say it again. I will crush every rebellion, yours included. Now. Spinelli, you have one last chance to leave them before I do something you will really regret."  
  
"I'm sticking with my friends," Spinelli insisted stubbornly. She folded her arms and leaned against T.J.'s chest. He put his arm around her supportively, causing Alex to scowl slightly.   
  
"So be it," Alex said. "Then your punishment is as follows." From out of nowhere, Randall Weems appeared and handed Alex a scroll. Alex opened it, cleared his throat, and read: "Because of the insolence expressed toward the king of the Third Street playground, King Alex the Great, his royal eminence feels he must pass the following law: As of this date, the fifth-grader Spinelli must become the girlfriend of his royal majesty King Alex the Great." Spinelli swallowed and her eyes enlargened, as everyone else's jaws dropped. "Any violation of this law, socializing with other boys included, will result in the torture of the following students: Mikey Blumberg, Gus Griswold, Gretchen Grundler, Vince LaSalle, Jenna Platt, and T.J. Detweiler."   
  
T.J. closed his eyes in disbelief. The blow had not fallen; it had slammed. T.J. felt every muscle in his body tighten in pain as he realized the person whose shoulder his arm rested on would be taken from him and not allowed to speak to him again until Alex had cooled off (never). T.J. felt as though his heart had been ripped out through his throat.  
  
"So. We'll see who's so cocky now," Alex stated. "And I believe that's my girlfriend you're touching, Detweiler." As T.J. backed away from Spinelli in defeat, he saw her rich chocolate brown eyes fill with tears.   
  
"You're evil," she said darkly to Alex, a tear splashing on her creamy cheek. Alex reached to wipe it away, and Spinelli caught his wrist midair angrily. "What if I refuse?" she demanded. Her six friends gasped.  
  
"Then those six will spend every recess at the dodgeball wall," Alex replied. "Those are the penalties for your insolence." Spinelli's eyes spilled over with tears. "I hate to see you cry, Ashley…" T.J. held his breath, but Spinelli's rage did not come. T.J. had been beaten in two places; Alex was the first boy Spinelli's age to ever tell her he thought she was pretty, and Alex was the first kid her age to get away with calling her Ashley (when, of course, she wasn't being forced to join the Ashley clique).  
  
"I'm leaving! Then none of you will get your way!" Spinelli shouted, before sliding down to the ground and running to the merry-go-round. Alex smirked at his handiwork as the six remaining friends exchanged worried glances. This was going to be harder than they thought.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
"I'll take all the abuse, just so you don't have to be with that creature," T.J.'s voice said softly as he stood before where Spinelli sat on the merry-go-round. He sat down next to her, maintaining his distance, and gently placed his hand on her back.   
  
"Tomboys aren't supposed to cry," was Spinelli's shaky reply.  
  
"Well, neither are boys, but what's normal about today?" T.J. asked. Spinelli looked up at him and smiled at the tear falling from his eye.  
  
"You made yourself cry for me," she said, smiling twistedly.   
  
"I did not!" he protested, but he was smiling too.  
  
"Why, T.J.?" Spinelli asked. "Why do you always do things for me, especially when I don't deserve them? Why'd you call Miss Groetke 'mama' just to clear my name?"  
  
"Because you do deserve those types of things, Spin," he replied. "You've done a lot for me. You've done a lot for all of us, and it's our way of saying thanks." The next few moments were wordless, and the two of them remained still for a long time. Spinelli's chin rested on her open palm, and she seemed to be lost in thought about something. T.J., likewise, was thinking, his hand not moving from the place where he'd put it on her back.  
  
"Teej, do you have a plan for this one?" Spinelli spoke softly a moment later. By that time the rest of their friends had found it safe to come over and were sitting around T.J. and Spinelli.   
  
"You're not gonna like it," T.J. replied.   
  
"If it's gonna get us out of this mess," Spinelli began.  
  
"I know," he cut her off. "Listen, Spin, you gotta go with him. You have to pretend like you don't like us anymore."  
  
"I'd never do that! I-"  
  
"Hear me out," T.J. continued. "There's a reason for it. He can sit there and think he's won, when all of us are really hanging out under his nose after school. You think you can handle that?"  
  
"But recess won't be the same," Gus protested.  
  
"I know, Gus, but we have to make sacrifices," T.J. explained.  
  
"At least there'll still be six of ya," Spinelli pointed out, smiling peakedly at Jenna. "At least you'll have someone to replace me." She bit her bottom lip and looked around at her friends. "Temporarily."  
  
"Nobody'll ever replace you, no matter if it is temporarily," T.J. insisted. "Good luck up there." T.J. was the first to throw his arms around Spinelli in a loving hug, and he was also the last. He didn't know if Spinelli knew what she meant to him, and what kind of humongous sacrifice he was making to let her go. T.J., deep down inside himself, could not find one ounce of his courage that said he'd rather let her go than be tortured. If it meant keeping Spinelli by his side any longer, he would welcome the torture with open arms. In the best interest of his friends, however, he knew he had to let her go. He held her gently to him one last time before she turned and headed back towards the jungle gym.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
"So what were they doing down there, snitch boy?" King Alex the Great asked Randall Weems as they watched Ashley Spinelli, solo, come closer and closer to the jungle gym. Randall was pale.  
  
"They were saying goodbye," Randall replied sadly. "You've won."  
  
"Nothing is that simple, snitch boy," Alex replied. "We'll see." He looked down at Spinelli, who was walking considerably slow with her head hung. She looked miserable. Alex loved the power it made him feel, but he still felt badly about making Spinelli cry. His intentions had never been to hurt Spinelli, but in the action of cracking the whip those types of things had to be done.  
  
Alex was just finishing feeling bad for her when she arrived at the top of the jungle gym. Alex could see the dried tearstains on her face and heard her occasional sniffle. He wanted to run to her and hold her, but he knew she'd never let him so he held his ground.  
  
"This better not be some trick," he warned. "You know what I'm capable of if it is."  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it," Spinelli replied, sitting down on the edge of the jungle gym and looking out over the playground.   
  
Spinelli's mordancy surprised Alex a little. "Are you okay?" he asked, as sympathetically as he could muster.  
  
"Do I look okay?" she barked.  
  
"You really like him, don't you?" Alex pushed.  
  
""Who?"   
  
"Detweiler. He means a lot to you. I can tell," Alex explained.  
  
"Why do you care, anyway? You're not gonna let me outta this, so why waste your breath?"  
  
"You're right. I'm not gonna let you out of this, because I've said it and you know I have. You have great potential. I want to help you, Ashley."  
  
"Don't call me tnat or I'll deck you," Spinelli replied, but did not act upon her words.   
  
"This is the start of our new life together," Alex continued, ignoring her threat. "I have just as much control over your life as I would if I were blackmailing you. I have the upper hand, Ashley, so the first wrong move you make and it's one of your friends. And before you know it, it'll be Detweiler down there getting pounded, and all because of you. So you better cooperate, because this is your only way out."  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
In all of his childhood life, T.J. Detweiler could not remember a time when he'd felt more empty than he did in the two weeks that followed. He felt like a fish out of water, desperately trying to get back where he belonged. He felt a stabbing pain every time he looked up at the jungle gym and saw King Alex looking down on him. Worse yet, every time T.J. looked up and saw Spinelli looking over the edge, he felt both an immense ache and a severe longing that burned through the depths of his soul. There was no longer a doubt in his mind - T.J. was hopelessly in love with Ashley Spinelli, yet he was separated from her, his better half, and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
The gang wasn't the same either. T.J. noticed that they all seemed disheartened at the loss of their former punkette. None of them wanted to do anything except wait for recess to be over so some of them could see Spinelli in class, but even then they hardly got to talk to her. Even Jenna, who was usually full of creative ideas, seemed depressed by Spinelli's absence.   
  
Meanwhile, Ashley Spinelli had never known such lonliness. King Alex was not even close to the ideal boyfriend, let alone the ideal friend. He rushed, pushed Spinelli into things she didn't want to do, and made her recesses living hell. She thought whenever she could of her friends and T.J. and how bad she missed them. She was near going stir crazy when she finally snapped.  
  
It was the first recess of that Thursday which was the first sunny day in two weeks, ironically, and King Alex the Great was feeling especially powerful that morning. Unaware, as he had been for the past two weeks, of Spinelli's mourning, Alex decided that if Detweiler could kiss Spinelli, so could he.  
  
"So, Ashley," Alex said casually, as she took her usual perch on the right arm of Alex's throne. Alex had been calling Spinelli 'Ashley' for the whole time, and it had started that Spinelli would remind him not to call her that, but he disregarded it, feeling he had complete power over her. Eventually, Spinelli gave up, feeling as if it didn't matter anymore. "Today's two weeks."  
  
"Already?" Spinelli replied sarcastically.   
  
"Yes already," Alex replied, missing the sarcasm in her voice. "So I was thinking that as a present, you could kiss me."  
  
"Are you nuts, Alex? That's gross!"  
  
"How is that gross?" he demanded, on his feet as soon as she had jumped to hers.  
  
"Remember? I kissed T.J. last year, and it was really, really gross," Spinelli lied, just so that she wouldn't have to kiss Alex. Truthfully, Spinelli had enjoyed the kiss very much, but she wasn't about to let down her defenses and admit that, especially here.   
  
"You just remember, Ashley, that I can send Detweiler to the dodgeball wall if you don't do what I say," Alex threatened.  
  
"Well, you know what I say?" Spinelli shouted, loud enough for the entire playground to hear (after all, she'd had her experience in yelling embarrassing things aloud to the playground). "I say your rules are stupid," she continued as she snatched King Alex's revised copy of the Constitution of the Playground and ripped it into tiny shreds, "you could send T.J. to the wall anytime you want, even if I did do everything you told me to, and if you send him to the wall I'm going with him! I'm sick of this, and I'm sick of you!" In a huff, Spinelli left the jungle gym unaccompanied for the first time in two weeks.  
  
Her friends were waiting for her at the cheese box, and they'd all heard her stand up to King Alex. They knew in one pivotal moment that the pixie punkette they'd come to admire and respect had returned to her rightful position on the Third Street playground.  
  
"Welcome back, Spinelli," Vince greeted, patting her on the shoulder.   
  
"Was it bad, Spin?" Gretchen inquired seriously, looking over the top of her glasses lenses at her friend.   
  
"He's so full of himself!" Spinelli exclaimed, bursting with happiness to be back with the people she belonged with. "If you guys thought King Bob was bad, you've never had to spend every recess for two weeks with 'his greatness'."  
  
"So what finally made you leave?" Jenna pressed, hazel eyes bright with expectation.  
  
"For our two week anniversary, he wanted me to give him a present," Spinelli explained.   
  
"What kind of present?" Gus questioned.  
  
"He wanted me to kiss him," Spinelli whispered, loud enough so that they could all hear her.   
  
"Ewwwwww!" was the unified reply. Even T.J. joined in it, but because it would have been extremely heartbreaking and not to mention gross if T.J. would have witnessed Spinelli's lips on someone else's besides his own.  
"Tell me about it!" Spinelli agreed. "So I said, 'that's it, I'm outta here!'"  
  
"Good for you, girl!" Jenna praised, her freckle-splashed nose still wrinkled from the notion of one of her best friends kissing the hated tyrant.   
  
"But you know, King Alex up there isn't going to let this go," Spinelli added. "He's probably plotting something else to make me regret it, but the thing is, I won't. Not as long as I've got you guys." She exchanged smiles with her friends.  
  
"Yeah," T.J. agreed, "now that we're all together again - all of us," he put his arm around Spinelli's shoulders, "we're not gonna let anything bad happen to us, right?"  
  
"Right," the others chorused, when Irwin Lawson, flanked by four of King Alex's armymen, came up behind them.  
  
"Maybe something bad will happen to you," Lawson announced gleefully, "or at least to Det-weiner. Because of the little shrimp Spinelli, King Alex has ordered that Detweiler goes to the wall for the entire recess. C'mon, Dope-weiler." Two of the guards took T.J. by the arms and pulled him away from his friends.   
  
The whole time, T.J. watched Spinelli's beautiful chocolate brown eyes darken angrily, but instead of heading to the jungle gym to chew out Alex, she fell in step beside the guards. "Spinelli? What're you doing?" T.J. asked, peeking at her determined face as walked confidently along with the sixth graders.   
  
"I made Alex a promise, T.J.," she replied.  
  
"You're going to be loyal to him, of all people?" T.J. demanded.  
  
"You're missing the point. I promised Alex that if he took you to the wall, he'd be taking me too." Spinelli's loyalty made T.J.'s breath catch in his throat. He and Spinelli had always been loyal to each other, but she had never done anything so extreme for him. "If you go, I go."  
  
Soon they'd arrived at the dodgeball wall. T.J. had become accustomed to the cruelty of the wall, but he was worried for Spinelli, because it was to be her first time at the wall in her elementary school history. "Are you sure you want to do this?" T.J. whispered just as the sixth graders were loading up.  
  
"I'm not ditching you now, Teej," Spinelli replied. "Bring it on."  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
"She what??" Alex demanded, rocketing up from his throne.  
  
Lawson cowered. "She went to the wall with Detweiler. Just like she said she was going to."  
  
"I didn't think she was actually serious," Alex muttered. "This has to stop… I have to get her back."  
  
"That's not going to be very easy," Randall pointed out. "She's been loyal to Detweiler since kindergarten. It's going to take a lot to break her of that."  
  
"I'm gonna find a way. I can't lose to a rebellion leader… I can't lose her."  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
T.J. and Spinelli survived their encounter with minor pelt marks. T.J. walked away with a bloody nose, and Spinelli had been pelted three times on her left cheek where a nice cherry bruise was beginning to form. They made their way back to their friends laughing about the experience.  
  
Their friends laughed even harder when the two returned. Both looked frazzled, and Spinelli had offered T.J. her skicap to use as a kleenex for his nose. T.J. was walking with his face turned to the sky, Spinelli's skicap held over his nose, and Spinelli's arm was latched onto his, and she guided him through the playground and back to the cheese box.   
  
"Whoa, they don't have any mercy here, do they?" Jenna remarked.  
  
"It was worse last year," T.J. replied, pulling the skicap, stained with his blood, away from his face. The group burst into uproarious laughter. In his attempts to clean the blood from his face, he'd smeared it worse across his nose and cheeks.   
  
"Teej," Vince stuttered, "you look like you just got hit with a red paintball in the nose!" The others laughed louder. Even Spinelli was giggling.   
  
"What?" T.J. demanded, looking around at his friends.   
  
"C'mere, Teej," Spinelli said through her giggles. She put her left hand on his shoulder, took the skicap from him, wetted down a clean edge with the tip of her tongue, and cleaned the blood from his face just like a mother would do for her children. Their friends were too busy laughing to be amazed. However, just beyond the cheese box, four girls in designer clad outfits stared in shock.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
"Girls, did you see that?" Ashley Armbruster asked her fellow Ashley clique members. She tossed her long blonde hair back away from her shoulders as she watched T.J. Detweiler and his friends laugh. Ashley A was the leader of the Ashley clique, the one forever dressed in pink and gray.  
  
"Like, totally, Ashley A," Ashley Quindlen agreed. She was dressed in light blue and black with red hair.  
  
"Is that not, like, totally disgusting?" Ashley Boulet commented revoltedly. Ashley B was black, and dressed in plaid yellow.  
  
"I can't believe that Spinelli has the guts to, like, do that," Ashley Tomassian added. Ashley T was dark skinned with brown hair, dressed in green and black.  
  
"Girls, we all know that Spinelli is the only other boy-liker on this playground that we know about," Ashley A spoke again, "but could she be really crushing on T.J. Detweiler?"  
  
"Ewww," the remaining Ashleys chorused.   
  
"Maybe it's, like, true," Ashley A continued. "Then what do we do?"  
  
"If Spinelli likes T.J. Detweiler, the name Ashley might really be ruined forever!" Ashley B exclaimed.  
  
"Well, we, like, tried fixing her before, and it didn't work," Ashley T pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, it was, like, Detweiler that got her out of the clique in the first place," Ashley Q added with a scowl.  
  
"Alright, so we know we can't fix her," Ashley A confirmed. "But we can sure, like, try to fix somebody else."  
  
"What do you mean, Ashley A?" Ashley B asked.  
  
"Let's fix Detweiler," Ashley A suggested. "We can, like, give him pointers on how to, like, dress and treat a girl crushing on him, and maybe he can fix her himself."  
  
"Ashley A, that's, like, so crazy, it's brilliant!" Ashley Q said.   
  
"Alright, girls," Ashley A concluded. "After school, let's get Detweiler alone, and begin 'Operation Fix T.J.'"  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
T.J.'s mind was still swimming about the events at the dodgeball wall and after, when after school he was cornered - alone - by his four least favorite girls in the world, the Ashleys.  
  
"Like, hi, T.J.," Ashley A said, following him with her clique down the street. T.J. said nothing. There was only one Ashley in the world T.J. liked talking to, and she wasn't with the four of the Ashley clique. "Here's the, like, deal," Ashley A continued, still following him. "We know you like Spinelli."   
  
"Yeah, of course I like her. She's my friend. I'm supposed to like her," T.J. replied smoothly.  
  
"Not like that, Detweiler," Ashley Q said impatiently.  
  
"Like, you've got a crush on her, don't you?" Ashley B chided.  
  
"How d'you figure?" T.J. asked, still as smooth as glass.  
  
"Well, at recess today with the, erm, blood accident," Ashley A said, voice wavering slightly, "you, like, practically let her lick the blood off your face."  
  
"So?" T.J. shrugged.  
  
"Can't you, like, tell, T.J.?" Ashley T asked. "You've got a crush on Spinelli, and she's got it bad too."  
  
"For, like, you," the four chorused.  
  
"You think Spinelli has a crush on me?" T.J. inquired, turning to face the Ashleys.  
  
"Definently," they replied together.  
"Well, I guess," T.J. replied as his insides squirmed. "I've never thought about it that way before."  
  
"Well, start thinking about it, Detweiler," Ashley Q said.   
  
"We're going to teach you how to be a real boy," Ashley T told him.  
  
"I am a real boy," T.J. protested.  
  
"We, like, mean the kind of boy that knows how to treat a lady," Ashley B replied. She and Ashley A exchanged a quick wink.  
  
"Even if the lady is, like, that disgusting creature Spinelli," Ashley A said.  
  
"She's not disgusting, she's not a creature, and yes, she's a lady," T.J. defended. "Teach me everything you know, girls. Everything you know." He started his walk down the sidewalk again.  
  
"Scandalous!" the Ashleys exclaimed, and hurried after him.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
"Hmmm… where should we start, Ashley A?" Ashley B asked a half hour later. The four Ashleys stood in front of T.J., eyeing him up and down critically. "Appearance or behavior?"  
  
"Appearance. Definitely," Ashley A decided. "Lose the hat, T.J.," she ordered at T.J.  
  
"No way," T.J. protested, placing his hands over his hat. "Spinelli likes me in my hat, thanks."  
  
Ashley Q scowled. "Not for, like, ever, T.J., but just so we can work on that hair of yours." Cautiously, T.J. took off his trademark red baseball cap. The Ashleys gasped at his messy hair.  
  
"When was the last time you actually washed your hair?" Ashley A asked.   
  
"Dunno… couple of days ago, I guess," T.J. replied. The Ashleys exchanged disgusted glances.  
  
"Well, that can be fixed," Ashley A summarized. "Ashley Q?" Ashley Q pulled a pair of rubber gloves out of the Ashley A's dresser and snapped them on. Ashley Q led him to the bathroom, where she washed his hair with a special claryifying shampoo for mens' hair for twenty minutes until satisfied she had washed it squeaky clean. She was in the middle of blow-drying his hair when the other three Ashleys entered the bathroom. Ashley T was carrying his hat, which looked as though it had been washed; Ashley B was carrying an assortment of bottles; and Ashley A was carrying a stack of books. Ashley Q turned off the hairdryer and combed out his now feathery hair. "Much better," Ashley A praised. Ashley T handed him his hat and he put it back on his head, backwards, of course.  
  
"Now, T.J., the number three thing boy-likers like about boys is the way they smell," Ashley B explained. "Knowing how much Spinelli is, like, like us, this is the stuff you have to use." She handed him a small bottle of cologne.  
  
"Perfume?!?!?" T.J. cried. "You want me to wear perfume?!?"  
  
"Not perfume, cologne," Ashley Q corrected. "Girls wear perfume."  
  
"You want me to wear that stuff?" T.J. repeated.  
  
"Trust us, T.J.," Ashley T replied. "We know what Spinelli's going to like."  
  
"I sure hope you're right about this," T.J. warned. "So you said that smell was the number three thing boy-likers like about boys? So what are the two top things?"  
  
"Of course, the number one thing is how cute they are. Apparently Spinelli already thinks you are cute, so you don't have to worry about that," Ashley A said.  
  
"She thinks I'm cute?" T.J. asked bewilderedly.  
  
"Well, yeah, she probably does," Ashley B replied. "Anyway, the number two thing boy-likers like, we'll have to work on with you. Girls like how boys can act like gentlemen."  
  
"So in other words, no more sticking beans up your nose and impersonating seals, T.J.," Ashley Q added.   
  
"Yeah, and when Spinelli's walking up to school in the morning, you've got to hold open the door for her," Ashley T joined in.  
  
"And let her go before you in line," Ashley A put in.  
  
"And tell her how pretty you think she is," Ashley B continued. The Ashleys were on a roll with suggestions as T.J. tried desperately to take it all in.  
  
"And buy her flowers," Ashley Q suggested.  
  
"Roses," Ashley A breathed.  
  
"Scandalous," the Ashleys sighed in chorus.  
  
"That's what you guys'd like, but I know Spinelli wouldn't appriciate me bringing her a huge boquet of roses," T.J. protested.  
  
"You don't know Spinelli very well, do you?" Ashley B asked.  
  
"I know her better than you do," T.J. insisted.   
  
"Spinelli has a soft side," Ashley Q explained. "We know that she actually does like that type of stuff, she just doesn't show it."  
  
"So you're saying I could buy her flowers and get away with it?" T.J. inquired.  
  
"It's a possibility," Ashley A replied.  
  
T.J. thought for a moment. "I'll think about it."  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
King Alex had been inspired and outraged by Spinelli's loyalty to T.J. Detweiler. He couldn't believe the heroism she had displayed just in taking the suffering at the dodgeball wall with Detweiler. Deep in thought, Alex decided that because he would not be able to force her into anything at any cost this time around, she would have to learn to enjoy going to the dodgeball wall every day. Smiling devilishly, Alex unraveled his plan in his mind. Alex the Great was going to prove that love really was torture.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
© 2001 KD WILD. All rights reserved.  
  
  
  



	3. What Friends Wouldn't Do

The Year of the Tyrant  
Part Three: What Friends Wouldn't Do  
  
NOTE: READ AFTER PART ONE: EQUALLY AMBITIOUS and PART TWO: HOW TO GET WHAT YOU WANT  
  
ALSO NOTE: I'm dedicating Parts 3 and 4 to my new friend Sara, just because I know she's about ready to murder me for not letting her read them when I had them finished. So, I figure, to make it up to her, I should dedicate parts 3 and 4 to her. This is for you, Sara! =P  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
  
T.J. Detweiler had a long weekend to polish his behavior. Lucky for him (or maybe not so lucky), the first parent-teacher conferences were the upcoming Monday and Tuesday and that meant the teachers needed an In-service Day, so Principal Prickly had planned that Friday off.   
  
This Thursday, he thought to himself, as he lay staring at his ceiling in his bed that night, has been very, very weird. That day, his friend Ashley Spinelli, whom he loved more than anything or anybody else, had returned from the clutches of her forced boyfriend, King Alex the Great Gehrke. As a result of this, King Alex had sent T.J. to the dodgeball wall, and Spinelli willingly went with him. Then, after school, the Ashleys had cornered him and given him pointers on how to be a "real boy"; specifically one that knew how to treat a girl. He, just as they had, had Spinelli in mind the whole time.  
  
T.J. thought he wasn't cut out to start opening doors for Spinelli, or buying her flowers, especially since Spinelli was definitely not the type of girl who liked those types of things. If I bought Spinelli flowers, T.J. mused, she'd probably use them to kill me with. T.J. smiled to himself in the dark.   
  
But the Ashleys had trapped him. They'd told T.J. they knew he liked Spinelli, and visa versa. So he gave in and so doing got himself bombarded with behavioral books, certain brands of cologne, shampoo, toothpaste, et cetera, and a rendition on things he'd better start doing for Spinelli to show he liked her. Most of them didn't seem like bad ideas, and the only thing that really worried T.J. was Spinelli's reaction. As he thought about it some more, however, he realized that treating Spinelli like he really cared about her - as more than a friend - was something Spinelli had not yet in her young life experienced, and T.J. wanted to be the first to show her what it was like. With it would come the dire consequences if he failed. If he was successful, however, he'd get to uncover a side of Spinelli no boy had ever known before.   
  
And besides, he loved what the clarifying shampoo was doing for his hair.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
  
T.J. walked up to Third Street School on the following Monday, solo and confident that he'd be able to be the little gentleman Spinelli had never had the privilege of knowing. Over the weekend, he'd drilled himself on how to behave in top order as long as he possibly could before Spinelli realized something was wrong with him. T.J. knew that the minute he'd open a door for her, she'd know, but he thought it was worth a shot.  
  
He would get his shot, he realized, very soon. Ashley Spinelli was approaching.  
  
T.J. gulped, assuaged his nervousness by assuring himself he could do this, and smiled widely as she saw him.  
  
"G'morning, Teej," she said. "You actually look awake on a Monday. Ready to fight the Evil Emperor?"   
  
"No," T.J. replied jokingly. "But I don't have a choice, do I?" He found himself walking in synch with Spinelli as they neared the door. This was his first chance.  
  
"Well, what other choice is there?" Spinelli asked, as she climbed slowly up the steps.   
  
"Take the punishment lying down?" T.J. suggested, casually opening the door and gesturing her inside with the slightest movement of his hand. He followed her inside, congratulating himself on not screwing up too badly.   
  
"What was that?" Spinelli asked, chocolate brown eyes wide with wonder as she looked up at him, a semi-confused look controlling her expressions.  
  
"What was what?" T.J. played stupid.  
  
Spinelli pointed to the door. "That," she stated simply, now looking genuinely bewildered.  
  
"What was that?" T.J. repeated, still not answering her initial question.  
  
"That's what I asked," Spinelli replied, matter-of-factly.  
  
"And what was what you asked?"   
  
"I asked what that was," Spinelli said, beginning to look fed up.  
  
"And I asked what was what?" T.J. countered.  
  
"What was that?" Spinelli responded slowly, trying to disassemble the word puzzle in her mind.  
  
"What was that that you asked me what was that?" T.J. asked as he watched admiringly as Spinelli blew her top.  
  
"Why the heck did you hold the door open for me?" she demanded, confused from the punning.  
  
"Cause," T.J. replied shortly, realizing he was becoming less like a gentleman every second.  
  
"Cause why, T.J.? Is something wrong with you?" Spinelli inquired.   
  
T.J. wanted to turn to her, look her in the eye, and say "yes, there is something wrong with me. I'm in love with you, that's what's wrong with me". Instead, he shrugged and replied, "Nope, I'm okay. Just thought hold a door open for a lady for once."  
  
Knowing Spinelli, that was the type of comment that would make her start a melee, but instead, a twisted half-grin lighted her distinct features. "You know I'm not a lady, T.J.," she said softly.  
  
"No, I don't know that. For all I know, you could be one. This is pretty lady-like of you right now, not to wring my neck for calling you a lady," he pointed out.  
  
"Well, maybe I feel inclined to change. For a little while, anyway." Spinelli and T.J. shared a laugh before entering their classroom.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
  
"Figures," Randall Weems muttered as he watched after Ashley Spinelli and T.J. Detweiler. "I knew this was coming. I saw it a mile away," he praised himself. "I knew Detweiler was going to start going bonkers for Spinelli-" Thinking about it made Randall stop talking to himself for a bit. "Whoah boy, is Alex gonna not like this one." Randall pulled himself to his feet out of the bushes and sneaked around to the Third Street playground. Randall found King Alex the Great atop his throne as usual.   
  
"Hey Kingy," Randall greeted cheerfully, coming to stand on Alex's right side.  
  
"The name's King Alex," Alex replied, as though he couldn't care less that Randall was brimming with enthusiasm. King Alex looked happily entranced for some reason, but Randall wasn't about to get into that, considering King Alex's egoism and his capability to talk about himself for hours.  
  
"Aren't you gonna ask why I'm here?" Randall chided.  
  
"Hmm," Alex pretended to think, "no."  
  
"Why not?" Randall whined.  
  
"Because I'm busy," Alex replied, although he didn't look busy.  
  
"I have news," Randall tempted. Alex turned to him.   
  
"Oh, yeah? What kind?"  
  
"Detweiler just held open a door for Spinelli," Randall announced. Saying it made it seem insignificant, although actually seeing the action was major, knowing that it was unlikely for T.J. to do something so brave for Spinelli.  
  
Alex smiled haphazardly. "Good work," he praised shortly.  
  
"What-you're happy about this?" Randall demanded.  
  
"Well?" Alex asked, eyes sweeping past Randall as he searched the playground.  
  
"Are you gonna do anything about it? I mean, Detweiler is… is… trying to get your girlfriend!" Randall rushed. Alex laughed at Randall's phrasing.  
  
"Sure, I'll do something about it. After all, the punkette isn't my girlfriend anymore."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I'll make sure she regrets it, snitch boy," Alex cut Randall off. "Don't worry." He smiled again as his eyes found Spinelli and her friends. "There she is. Pretty, isn't she?"  
  
"If you, uh, say so," Randall replied.  
  
"Too bad she won't be anymore after today." Alex folded his hands and sat forward.   
  
"What're you planning to do?"  
  
"Never mind that," Alex replied. "Hmm… d'you think it's too early for a pounding?" he murmured.  
  
"No," Randall said uneasily.  
  
"Glad you agree," Alex grinned. He stood up and moved to the edge of the jungle gym. "Spinelli!" he roared. The playground stopped its activities, and most of the kids looked fearfully up at him. However, Spinelli's eyes screamed hatred, and from his distance Alex could see danger flashing in them. "Since you're so eager to go to the dodgeball wall, why don't you go now?"  
  
"What if I don't want to?" Spinelli shouted back.  
  
"What if I said that you don't have a choice?" Alex whistled loudly, and his guards appeared around Spinelli. "You'll be going every recess until you come to your senses."  
  
"You can't do that," he heard T.J. say forcefully.   
  
"And why can't I, Detweiler? I'm King, and one of my subjects has broken a law. Therefore she must be punished until she decides to start behaving." He whistled again, and the guards hauled her to the dodgeball wall. Alex saw the wild anger in T.J., and watched him begin to follow the guards and Spinelli to the wall. Alex whistled one final time, and guards came and dragged T.J. in a different direction. "I forgot to mention. I'm taking you and your friends prisoner every recess, just so that you don't take a punishment meant for the punkette."  
  
The guards dragged T.J. and the remainder of his friends to the area underneath the jungle gym, which Randall had once used as a dungeon when he was prince. "See to it that they don't come out, guards," Alex said. He disappeared from the edge of the jungle gym and was confronted by a shocked Randall.  
  
"That-that was ruthless," Randall said breathlessly.  
  
"No, that was fun," Alex replied. "This is what you do when you're an absolute monarch, snitch boy. After all, doing whatever you want is only half the fun."  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
  
Spinelli had never taken a beating like the one she received in the next few days. When she had barely recovered from the pounding of one trip to the wall, she was sent back for a harsher beating. On Tuesday, she had formed welts on her entire body, and her face was stained from whiplash. She was beginning to become dizzy, and on Wednesday she needed someone to help her stand and walk.   
  
No one had reported Alex to Finster for these crimes because he threatened to take them all to the wall for ratting on him. T.J. had told Finster on Monday, and was immediately taken to the wall. Miss Finster declared that it was just punishment and not torture, so Alex continued to get his way.  
  
Spinelli was in the comfort and protection of her friends that Wednesday after school, but there wasn't anything stopping a particularly murderous Alex from sending Spinelli for yet another punishment. Her friends tried to hold off the guards, but they were severely outnumbered. After a moment of struggle, Spinelli was yet again being dragged to the wall.  
  
"Spinelli!" Jenna screamed after her friend, her torch-red hair falling in her eyes.   
  
"You're gonna pay for this, Alex," T.J. vowed, although Alex was not in earshot and couldn't hear him. He turned to his friends. "You guys go on and warn Mr. and Mrs. Spinelli. Jenna and I'll wait for them to bring Spinelli back." His friends nodded and hurried toward Spinelli's house. They'd arrived in less than ten minutes. Gretchen knocked frantically on the door. Flo Spinelli opened it.   
  
"Oh, hi, Gretchen!" she said cheerfully. "Where's my pookie?"  
  
"Well, Mrs. Spinelli, we have some bad news…"  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
  
T.J. Detweiler and Jenna Platt sat together on the cheese box, staring in silence at the side of the dodgeball, behind which Spinelli was taking the most brutal beating yet. "T.J.?" Jenna asked finally.  
  
"Hmm?" he replied.  
  
"D'you think she's gonna be okay?"  
  
"I don't know. I hope so, but I'm worried about her," T.J. admitted.  
  
"I know you are," Jenna comforted, "and I am too. But at least she's being brave."  
  
"She's not normally afraid of anything," T.J. explained.  
  
"Yeah, it's good to have a friend like that, isn't it?" Jenna agreed. T.J. nodded. Jenna used his silence to continue. "You know that it's really obvious, don't you?"  
  
"What?" T.J. demanded.  
  
"Well, what do you think I'm talking about? You like Spinelli. It's plain as day." T.J. blushed slightly. "Don't give me that, T.J.," she continued. "You don't have to be ashamed of liking her you know. It's normal!"  
  
"How would you know? You're just a fourth grader," T.J. pointed out.  
  
"That may be true, but I'm a fourth grader that knows how this stuff works! I watched it happen! I watched two of my best friends kiss in front of everyone, and then I watched them fall in love with each other. That's exactly what's happening here, T.J., it's just taking a while."  
  
"How d'you know about the Experiment?" he demanded.  
  
"Well, duh! I'm not stupid! I saw you doing flips for Spinelli on the first day of school and I had to ask Gretchen about it! She told me everything." T.J. covered his eyes. "Come on, T.J. It's not bad! Pretty soon we'll all be going through this! In fact, I'm going through it right now, too."  
  
"You mean, you've got a crush, too?" Jenna nodded.   
  
"On Mikey," she whispered, and then giggled. T.J. cocked an eyebrow. "There's really nothing to worry about, T.J.," Jenna said, normal again.  
  
"Oh, yeah? Well, I'm worried about Spinelli," he replied.   
  
"Speaking of," Jenna murmured, eyes wide. Two guards were dragging Spinelli back to the cheese box by her arms. Her feet dragged, and she looked as though she'd been knocked out. Already her eyes were bruised, and her face was cut in several places. It looked as though she'd been beat with a fist and not a dodgeball.   
  
"All yours, Detweiler," one of the guards said, letting Spinelli's limp figure fall in his arms. She was still partially awake, but she looked as if she would fall unconscious at any second.   
  
"They can't do this to you anymore, Spin," he told her determinedly, looking down at her with worry and utmost affection.  
  
"My head really, really hurts," she murmured incoherently. Spinelli looked back up at T.J. with tired chocolate brown eyes. T.J. was helping her stand shakily on the ground when she completely lost her balance. T.J. was able to cradle her, like Mikey had once done for him, because of her weight (or lack thereof).   
  
"C'mon, Jenna, we gotta get her out of here!" T.J. shouted, as they began to walk toward Spinelli's house. Sometime in the walk back to her house, Spinelli lost her last ounce of consciousness and laid, shallowly breathing, in T.J.'s arms.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
  
Bob and Flo Spinelli never expected to hear what they did from Gretchen Grundler, Vince LaSalle, Mikey Blumberg, and Gus Griswold. They'd always known that their daughter was a fighter, but they always assumed that she was the one starting the fights, not the one getting hurt.   
  
They were still listening, captivated, when the front door opened and in came Jenna Platt and T.J. Detweiler, who was carrying their unconscious daughter Ashley Spinelli in his arms. "Oh, my pookie!" Flo Spinelli shrieked, running to Ashley's rescuers. Bob joined her a moment later, looking worriedly down at her.   
  
"We're going in to school on Monday to complain," he declared. Flo nodded in agreement, angered. She stole a glance at T.J., who was somewhat tired from his long trek, and her features softened.  
  
"You're T.J., right?" she asked. He nodded, taking a quick gasp of breath. "Why don't you go on and take her up to her room and get her comfortable. I know she'd like it if you were there." She winked at the cute young boy, who smiled back at her and headed up the stairs. Jenna joined her friends in the kitchen, and began to fill the Spinellis in on what had happened after school.  
  
Meanwhile, at the top of the stairs, T.J. had no problem finding Spinelli's room. On a door was a sign that read "Keep Out - Or Else I'll Cream Ya!" He figured that it was probably her room, so he opened the door from underneath Spinelli, turned sideways to allow her into the room, and took his first steps into a place he'd always wanted to be.   
  
Her room was considerably messy, an assortment of clothes and wrestling toys were spread over her floor, and her bed was unmade. On her dresser were a brush, a can of foot disinfectant, and a bottle of breath freshener. T.J. saw it and it caused him to smile.   
  
T.J. laid Spinelli gently on her bed, took her boots off, and got a great idea. He'd never seen Spinelli's hair down and loose, and while she was sleeping she wasn't going to protest. He took the brush off of her dresser and took off her ski cap, which had been cleaned since the day T.J. used it as a Kleenex. As gently as possible, T.J. took out the two red hair ties that held her hair in place. Considering as much as Spinelli wore her hair in pigtails, her hair stayed in their pigtail shape well. Working just as cautiously, he brushed out both sides of her hair while she slept. When he was finished, he realized how remarkably older she looked with her hair down. "If she was a little taller, she could pass as a sixth grader," he said to himself.   
  
T.J. found himself staring at her for longer than he'd ever done before. He was entranced thinking about her that it scared him when she stirred.  
  
"T.J.?" she asked weakly. He smiled down at her. "Don't let'em do it anymore," she pleaded.  
  
"I won't," he assured. He bit his lip as he gazed at her black eyes. "You look like you hurt."  
  
"I do," she replied, trying unsuccessfully to sit up. Noticing this, T.J. gave her his hand to pull herself up. Once accomplished, she put her arms around T.J. and hugged him tightly. It was an action that never in a million years would T.J. dream of Spinelli doing. Although surprised, he was able to return the hug. When Spinelli finally sat back from T.J., she looked at him through tufts of her black bangs, which, she realized, were not pulled away from her face in her usual pigtails. Noticing her hair was loose around her shoulders, she picked up her brush and gingerly straightened her hair. "You've never seen my hair like this before, have you?" she asked in a delicate whisper.  
  
"No, but I like it," T.J. replied.   
  
"Thank you," she replied. She laid herself down and placed her hand on his, where it rested on the edge of her bed after he let go of her. "Am I becoming a lady yet?" she asked him jokingly.  
  
"I'd say more like a damsel in distress," he replied. She smiled.   
  
"Then are you going to be my knight in shining armor?" she inquired.  
  
"If you want," he replied softly, meaning every syllable. She smiled more broadly, more admiringly, and he returned the smile. After a moment it faded, and a tired look washed over Spinelli's face.  
  
"T.J.?" she asked, as she closed her eyes.  
  
"Yeah?" he replied.   
  
"How come this year has been a crazy mess so far?" she asked sleepily.   
  
"I dunno, Spin," he mused. "I really don't know."  
  
"T.J.?"   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What do you think love is like?"  
  
Spinelli's half-conscious questions surprised T.J., but he would do his best to answer her. "I think it's wonderful, Spin, when we get there." He had meant his response to pertain to himself and Spinelli, but he didn't know if Spinelli would understand that.  
  
"T.J.?" He smiled to himself, knowing that Spinelli's questions could start like this for hours. He knew she wasn't completely conscious, and that she probably wouldn't remember this conversation in the morning.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you love me?" she whispered. T.J. gulped and leaned in close toward her ear.  
  
"Yes, I do, Ashley Spinelli. Every day." And T.J. Detweiler watched in amazement as Ashley Spinelli's face brightened, and she smiled in her sleep.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
  
Ashley Spinelli didn't expect T.J. Detweiler to still be at her bedside when she woke again, and he wasn't, although she desperately wanted to see him. Spinelli didn't consciously remember the last thing she'd said to T.J., but she remembered something he'd said to her: he'd told her he loved her. Or had it all been a crazy dream? Spinelli thought the latter was much more likely, and although it disheartened her, she still felt hope for a relationship with T.J.   
  
She made her way over to her mirror and studied herself. Her shoulder length, raven black hair was loose and messy, and it surrounded her whiplashed face. Framed by two shiners the size of Texas, her chocolate brown eyes stared back tired and somewhat annoyed. "I really am turning into an Ashley," she said disgustedly. "What's wrong with me?" she asked her mirror. "I never asked to be a boy-liker! I never asked to be in love with T.J."  
  
In love with T.J. Her own words made her stop to think. Was she really in love with one of her best friends, or was it all in her head? Would she wake up one morning and feel normal again, as though she'd never had a crush on "Baby-Tooth" Johnny V. and never kissed T.J.?  
  
And that was another thing all by itself. She had kissed T.J., although it was in no way willingly. Was that what had started these crazy feelings for him, or was it something else? Whatever it was, Spinelli thought, back then it seemed like such a good idea for us all to be so curious. She looked back on the fateful day of the kiss as the day when she got kicked out of her childhood, sent into a world beyond her years.   
  
She picked up her brush and pulled it through her hair, and reached for her hair ties that T.J. put on her dresser. After a moment, she thought better of it. After all, T.J. had complimented her on her hair down.   
  
Without realizing she'd fallen victim to another Ashley trait, Spinelli left her room and padded slowly down the stairs, standing behind the banister, hidden partially out of sight by the shadows. Her parents were standing with T.J. at the doorway, their backs to Spinelli. T.J. was facing her, but she wasn't sure if he could see her. She held her breath and listened in.  
  
"Don't worry," T.J. was assuring the Spinellis, "come tomorrow, I'll make sure no one hurts her again. You can count on me."  
  
"You're such a little gentleman, T.J.," Flo Spinelli complimented. "It's no wonder our pookie thinks so highly of you." T.J. smiled a sheepish little grin.   
  
"Well," he said modestly, "I think a lot of her, too. You've got a really special daughter." T.J. was looking straight into her eyes when he said these words. "I better go. It's almost eight, and my parents are going to wonder where I am."  
  
"Don't worry, T.J.," Bob Spinelli replied. "We'll call your parents and let them know."  
  
"Thanks, Mr. and Mrs. Spinelli," T.J. thanked, and as he stole one final glance at Spinelli, he left her house.   
  
"What a handsome, polite little boy," Flo said. "Why, I'd like to see our pookie marry him someday."  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
  
T.J. Detweiler was expecting King Alex to take Spinelli straight to the wall the next morning, but T.J. had made a vow to Bob and Flo Spinelli and a silent one to their daughter that he would not let it happen, no matter what the consequences.   
  
T.J. and his friends were guarding Spinelli near the cheese box when Alex himself, surrounded by his entire army, approached them. "Oh, Spinelli, it's time for your daily dosage of dolor," Alex announced.  
  
T.J. stepped in front of her. "Sorry, Alex, but I'm drawing the line."  
  
"You, Detweiler?" King Alex scoffed. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm going to do the only thing I can," T.J. replied, pulling himself up and standing on the cheese box. "Kids of the Playground!" he shouted, and everyone gathered around. "This year, we haven't been ruled by a king. We've been ruled by a madman! So far, he's blackmailed kids, forced kids into doing stuff they didn't want to do, and abused kids that wouldn't follow his cockamamie laws! Well, I say enough! Let's make the playground what it used to be! Let's dethrone Alex!" His speech was met by enthusiastic cheering from the kids that had been opressed or fearful of Alex.   
  
"You can't dethrone me," Alex sneered.   
  
"Oh, yeah?" T.J. replied. "Just watch us. Take them!" The Rebellion kids rushed forth, inspired by T.J.'s determination, and so began the first battle on the Third Street Playground between the Rebellion and the Army. T.J. jumped off the cheese box and was going to make sure Spinelli was okay, when Alex found him.   
  
"Detweiler, you'll pay," he vowed.  
  
"We'll see about that!" T.J. replied. He and Alex were just about to go at it full force, when a violent yell and a piercing whistle silenced the kids.   
  
"Who started this brawl?" Miss Muriel Finster demanded. The kids backed away from T.J. and Alex. "T.J. Detweiler and Alex Gerhke." She began to pace in front of the two boys. "I've been hearing some not so good things about your rule, Alex. Where's Spinelli?" Spinelli stepped forward, her shiners more evident than ever in her determined face. "Is it true you did this to her, Mister?" Miss Finster urged, slightly taken aback at the signs of abuse on Spinelli's face.  
  
"No, ma'am, it was the Army," Alex blamed innocently.  
  
"Is it true you ordered this done to her?" Finster rephrased, anger flashing in her cold, dark eyes. Alex had no response. "The pair of you, yes you too, Detweiler, are troublemakers, and I've had about enough of you. You're both suspended for three days." The kids on the playground gasped.  
  
"But Miss Finster-" Alex complained.  
  
"Silence!" she bellowed. "Now get to Principal Prickly's office! The rest of you go back to your games. We will not speak of this again."  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
  
"I feel horrible," Spinelli said some five minutes later. "I can't believe I let him get suspended." She leaned against the cheese box, her head hung.  
  
"Hey, it's okay, Spinelli," Vince comforted. "It wasn't your fault."  
  
"Vince is right," Jenna agreed. "Don't feel bad."  
  
"Yes, Spinelli, you shouldn't feel guilty. After all, T.J. did begin the riot for you," Gretchen added.  
  
"That's the problem. He started a riot for me, and how did I repay him? I let him get suspended. I'm such a lousy person."  
  
"We don't think so," Mikey replied.  
  
"Yeah, Spinelli, you're not lousy," Gus said. "You're nice." Spinelli looked up at her friends. They smiled encouragingly back at her.  
  
"I just hope he doesn't get into too much trouble," Spinelli replied.  
  
"Us too, Spinelli," Vince agreed. "Us too."  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
  
T.J. Detweiler did get suspended, however not for three days. Principal Prickly, knowing well of T.J.'s chivalric traits, knew that his intentions were noble and cut the suspension period to only a day. T.J.'s parents, by that time, knew that their son was standing up for the rights of the girl he loved, and every other kid who had had their rights removed, so they took well to the news of their son's suspension. Principal Prickly told T.J. that he would not be able to come to school the next day, Friday.   
  
T.J. told his friends of the news at lunch. Spinelli, for some odd reason, seemed guilty and unhappy. When T.J. asked her what was the matter, she dismissed it with a wave of her hand. But T.J. was going to worry…  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
  
T.J. Detweiler's long weekend passed slowly, and the two days afterward somewhat quicker. King Alex had been given a full, 3-day suspension because of his actions toward Spinelli, so the playground temporarily returned to the way it had been the year before. T.J. had time to think over the weekend about Spinelli and why she seemed so guilty about his suspension, and if in fact she had heard him say he loved her that past Wednesday at her house.  
  
T.J. also realized that when King Alex came back on Wednesday, he was not at all going to be happy. Alex was probably going to shift his attack to T.J., knowing that if he sent Spinelli to the dodgeball wall again he would get in major trouble. In his mind, however, T.J. was formulating a plan that he hoped would dethrone King Alex for good.  
  
King Alex was steaming mad when he returned. His parents had been very upset with him about the news of the girl he'd tortured and therefore had grounded him for three months. Most of all, Alex wanted to kill T.J. As in, literally. He didn't know how he was going to get it done, but he knew it was time for T.J. to realize that his little fun and games were over.  
  
The first thing Alex did when he sat down on his throne on Wednesday was call T.J. up to him. "You make me sick, Detweiler," Alex said evilly. "You get me in trouble for enforcing the law on my playground, so now I'm going to enforce the law on you."  
  
"What do you think you're you gonna do to me?" T.J. sneered.  
  
"Hard labor?" Randall suggested.  
  
"Get lost, Randall," T.J. commanded.  
  
"Sorry, Detweiler, but I don't work for you," Randall scorned. T.J. folded his arms over his chest and turned his attention back to Alex.  
  
"I think I should make him my personal slave," Alex thought aloud.  
  
"And if I refuse?" T.J. asked.  
  
"Then Spinelli becomes my slave. It's you or her, Detweiler. Your choice." T.J.'s expression of cockiness faded and he seemed to be lost in determined thought. Alex smiled at his handiwork. He was leaving T.J. no choice. "So, what do you choose?"  
  
"Neither," T.J. replied strongly.  
  
"I'm sorry, but that's not an option," Alex replied. "Oh, wait. Did I say I'm sorry? Well, I take that back, because I'm not sorry." He and Randall shared a cruel laugh.  
  
"Yes, it is an option," T.J. insisted. "What if I fought you for the rule of the playground? If we had an actual fight, winner take all."  
  
"Forget it, Detweiler," Alex dismissed. "Why would I want to gamble on something I already have?"  
  
"Because if you win, you'd get something you don't have," T.J. explained.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Alex asked, suddenly interested. "Like what?"  
  
T.J. gulped, and spoke bravely. "Spinelli." Alex's eyes enlargened excitedly.   
  
"So you're saying that if you and I had an actual fight, and I won, I'd get to keep the rule of the playground and I'd get Spinelli? Mine as in, she'd never speak to you or look at you again?"  
  
"Yes," T.J. affirmed. Alex smiled broadly.  
  
"Alright, Detweiler. You've got yourself a deal."  
  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
© 2001 KD WILD. All rights reserved.  



	4. Fading Into Gray

The Year of the Tyrant  
Part Four: Fading Into Gray  
  
NOTE: READ AFTER PART ONE: EQUALLY AMBITIOUS; PART TWO: HOW TO GET WHAT YOU WANT; AND PART THREE: WHAT FRIENDS WOULDN'T DO  
  
ALSO NOTE: I'm dedicating Parts 3 and 4 to my new friend Sara, just because I know she's about ready to murder me for not letting her read them when I had them finished. So, I figure, to make it up to her, I should dedicate parts 3 and 4 to her. This is for you, Sara! =P  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
"You did what?" Six people stood staring in shock at T.J. Detweiler on one life-altering Wednesday. As expected, T.J.'s friends were not taking well to the news. T.J. had recently challenged the playground king, Alex the Great Gehrke, to a free-for-all deathmatch, the prizes at stake being the rule of the playground and the possession of one of T.J.'s best friends and his crush, Ashley Spinelli.  
  
She was among his friends that stood open-mouthed and wide-eyed. It seemed to be taking a moment for the full weight of T.J.'s wager to take its toll on her as she just looked at him with a stare that told T.J. as plain as day she thought he was crazy.  
  
"I'm sorry, Spinelli, but I had to trap him somehow," T.J. apologized, feeling that Spinelli would be mad at him because he had included her in his bet. She was not, however; she was more mad at him because he'd made the bet at all.  
  
"Are you nuts?" Jenna Platt spoke for Spinelli and all the rest of T.J.'s friends. "T.J., you know as well as the rest of us that King Alex can and will clobber you."  
  
"Well, sure, he's the one with the brute strength, but I bet he doesn't have the streetsmarts I've got," T.J. boasted.  
  
"T.J. does have a point," Gretchen Grundler agreed.  
  
"Besides, it was a chance I had to take. I mean, nobody wants him on the throne anymore, so I figure why don't I get rid of him if no one else will?"  
  
"Stop acting like you're so brave," Spinelli said darkly. "You are not that brave, T.J. Detweiler." She folded her arms across her chest, worry barely showing through her anger as she stomped away. T.J. looked after her, feeling as though he'd just been punched full force in the stomach. His friends looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"What was that all about?" Gus Griswold asked.  
  
"I think Spinelli's worried," Mikey Blumberg replied. "She's worried about T.J., and she's afraid to admit it."  
  
"Well, she doesn't have to worry about me," T.J. replied. "I'm gonna beat Alex." He gulped. "I hope."  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Ashley Spinelli, afraid for T.J. Detweiler's life, fled to the bathroom shortly after T.J. had given his friends the lowdown on what he had done. She knew that the chance her stocky friend stood against the tall, trim sixth-grader that was King Alex were immensely unfavorable, and moreover, she didn't want to be separated from T.J. yet another time. "It'd be murder on my soul," she thought to herself, gazing at her dark hair and eyes in the mirror. She propped her arms on the sink and switched on the water, splashing some on her distressed face.  
  
"Spinelli?" A high-pitched girl's voice piped as the door to the bathroom opened and in came Jenna Platt. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Spinelli replied, her voice cracking. She turned to look at her red-headed friend, who stood in the doorway, an expression of concern shining visibly in her hazel-green eyes. "He's so stupid," Spinelli declared, turning back to the mirror and wiping away the droplets of water on her face.  
  
"He did it within good reason," Jenna defended, coming over to Spinelli and pulling herself up on one of the sinks. "He doesn't want the playground to go to pieces more than it already is."  
  
"But if he doesn't win, it's gonna be more chaos than now," Spinelli pointed out. "And his chances aren't very good."  
  
"I know they're not," Jenna agreed. She looked sadly subdued for a moment. "Gotta have hope, though, right?" She quoted T.J.'s speech from the first day of school. Spinelli too remembered, and the corners of her carmine lips turned up slightly in a forced smile.  
  
"I guess," Spinelli replied, staring at the inside of her sink.  
  
"You know he did it for you," Jenna stated, a hint of envy mixed amongst the certainty of her voice. Spinelli looked up at her friend with confused dark eyes, begging Jenna to continue although Spinelli herself spoke no words. "He challenged Alex to take him off the throne to win your heart. To prove he's good enough for you."  
  
"To prove he's good enough for me? It should be the other way around," Spinelli murmured.  
  
"Don't put yourself down, Spinelli," Jenna told her friend. "Anyway, there's something about a guy, you know, in some stage of their minds, that makes them feel they have to compete for the woman they love." She blushed slightly, thinking of Mikey. Spinelli still didn't know about Jenna's recent crush, but Jenna had a feeling it would all come out today. "Except, T.J. knows that Alex is nuts about you." Spinelli looked shocked. "Believe it. T.J. told me he thought so, and I agree with him.  
  
"Well, T.J. doesn't want to lose you to his enemy without a fight, so that's why he did it. And that's why he added you to his bet."  
  
"But why, though?" Spinelli wondered aloud.  
  
"Because he loves you, Spinelli," Jenna replied matter-of-factly. "Duh!"  
  
"He, um, I think I should tell you what happened in my room last Wednesday," Spinelli began softly, biting her lip.  
  
"You didn't kiss him, did you?" Jenna asked interestedly, eyes bright.  
  
"No," Spinelli replied, as though she loathed the fact that she didn't. "It was like this. I was half asleep, and I was asking him all these questions, and I think I asked him if he loved me." She paused, and Jenna allowed herself a small gasp.  
  
"What'd he say?" she chided.  
  
"He said yes," she recalled, and then looked back into the sink. "Or it could have been all in my head." Jenna smiled.  
  
"There's only one way to know for sure," she replied. "Ask him again."  
  
"What?" Spinelli demanded. "No!"   
  
"Fine, but then you'll probably never know," Jenna warned, the smile still frozen on her lips. Spinelli rolled her eyes.   
  
"I can deal."  
  
"Sure you can," Jenna replied sarcastically. The two sat in silence for a few moments before Jenna spoke again. "Spinelli? Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How'd you know that T.J. was the one?" Spinelli thought for a moment, then spoke again.  
  
"I can't explain it. I just knew. Maybe it was kissing him, maybe it was something else. Maybe it's just because he's T.J., and everybody - everybody - loves T.J. in some way. Well, maybe not Gordy, but otherwise." Spinelli recalled an incident in fourth grade when T.J. had found out that Gordy, a kid from his class, didn't like him.  
  
"What about Mikey?" The words came out of Jenna's mouth before she could stop them. Spinelli's eyebrows raised expectantly.  
  
"Are you going after Mikey?" Spinelli asked. Jenna nodded. Spinelli thought for a moment before speaking. "Not a bad choice." Jenna grinned widely.  
  
"I sure hope so," she replied. The two girls smiled at each other as they left the bathroom.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
There were people that had been quick to tell King Alex "the Great" Gehrke that they thought he was insane. After all, he was a political genius and a madman at the same time.  
  
Playground war was Alex's passion, his goal in life, and to go to war and win was such an added sweetness. Now Alex's greatest deal had unfolded before his eyes, his disposition brighter still, because it was practically a guaranteed victory. It would be a wonderful day.  
  
Alex pictured it in his mind as clear as he allowed himself to. He would watch as his arch-nemesis, T.J. Detweiler, crumbled and succumbed to Alex, regarding him as all powerful - indeed the best. A smile spread across Alex's boyish lips as he imagined T.J. watching in horror, his heart shattering painfully, as Alex kissed the black-haired beauty and prize that was Ashley Spinelli. Alex wanted nothing more than the satisfaction that would come when T.J.'s best friend and secret love Spinelli would be Alex's.  
  
Now it was going to happen, for it was T.J. that threw Spinelli into the deal.   
  
Maybe, he thought, if Spinelli cooperates, he'd think about letting T.J. go off without punishment. No…what? Was he crazy? Of course he was going to punish T.J. His grin spread wider as he thought of this. Maybe he was crazy… but Alex was excited.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
T.J. Detweiler, for once in his life, was worried out of his wits, not only for himself, but for Ashley Spinelli and what would happen to her when he failed to win against King Alex. In every truth, T.J. was not at all optimistic. He'd felt an ominous doom settling in ever since Alex had uttered the words "you've got yourself a deal".  
  
Spinelli's angry revelation hurt T.J. more than he cared to admit, although he believed Mikey Blumberg when he'd said that Spinelli was just concerned and showing it the only way she could. But when Spinelli was upset, T.J. couldn't feel better about himself.   
  
He almost wanted to run up and hug both Spinelli and Jenna Platt when they returned from the bathroom. Spinelli seemed considerably happier, and seeing her slight smile made T.J. not only feel a small hope, but a warmth that melted his fear-frozen heart.  
  
"Are you okay, Spin?" he asked her. She folded her arms across her chest, a peeved look smothering her smile.  
  
"You're nuts," she declared, somewhat angrily. T.J. was slightly taken aback. "Why'd you do it, T.J.?"  
  
"I had to," T.J. defended. "I have to kick him off the throne somehow."  
  
"Why you?" she pushed, as their friends surrounded the two and listened in silently on their conversation.  
  
"Because I'm the only one who can," T.J. explained.  
  
"No, you aren't," Spinelli protested. "There's a lot of other kids out there that could do it."  
  
"Okay, but I'm the only one with guts enough to. I'm the only one who will." T.J. looked deeply into her eyes, trying to convince her that what he had done was for the best.  
  
"But if you lose, Teej," Spinelli began in a plea.  
  
"I'll make sure I don't," T.J. assured.   
  
"But-"  
  
"Spin," T.J. stopped her sternly, putting his hands comfortingly on her shoulders. "Even if I lose, I'll make sure he doesn't do anything to hurt you. I won't let him. I can't let him." Spinelli smiled softly, more confident than she'd ever been about the challenge. To her left, Jenna also smiled, knowing that T.J.'s feelings were finally showing through.  
  
"I want you to win," she whispered before shocking all of her friends and T.J. by wrapping her arms around him in an afraid hug. He returned the hug gently, caressing her small body in an effort to cheer her. Their friends stood, mouths open, in a disbelieving stare as the world around the two disappeared for a moment, and for that instant in time, all that existed was the other.  
  
When she finally let go, T.J. was lost in her eyes again. "I'm going to," he spoke, softly, because his words were meant for only her ears. "For you."  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
"Transformation complete," Ashley Quindlen reported in a shout from the top tires of the Ashley clubhouse. She handed a pair of expensive designer binoculars to Ashley Tomassian who set them in their case.   
  
"Excellent," Ashley Armbruster replied delightedly. She turned to a purple calendar with a pink pen. "Girls, you know what this means?"  
  
"Operation Lovebirds?" Ashley Boulet suggested.  
  
"Right," Ashley A replied, circling the Friday two days from that Wednesday. "It's only a matter of time."  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
"Jenna," a boy's voice called after Jenna Platt as she walked solo toward her house after school that Wednesday. Jenna turned to look. Approaching her was Mikey Blumberg, her first crush. Jenna felt her heart squeeze up inside her chest and her breath stop as she could feel herself turning white with anxiety.  
  
"Hey Mikey," Jenna acknowledged weakly, waiting patiently for her large, blonde, fifth-grade friend to catch up to her.   
  
"I thought maybe we could walk home together," Mikey suggested hopefully.  
  
"What?" Jenna joked. "No verse?"  
  
"Naw," Mikey replied. He looked unusually afraid. "Something's been bothering me."  
  
"You want to talk about it?" Jenna asked gently.  
  
"It's T.J.," Mikey continued worriedly. "I-I'm worried about him." Jenna smiled softly and patted Mikey supportively on the shoulder.  
  
"I think we all are, Mikey," Jenna comforted.  
  
"You don't understand, Jenna," he insisted. "It's more than that. I'm not worried about T.J. losing - knowing him there's no way he can lose - I'm worried about… about what's going to happen between him and Spinelli when he wins."  
  
"Huh?" Jenna was genuinely confused.  
  
"T.J.'s a rookie at love. Spinelli is his first crush. He's not going to know how to take it slow enough to, umm, not be reckless."  
  
"Who's to say that Spinelli won't know any better, either?"  
  
"I just don't want him to break her heart."  
  
"Are you questioning whether or not T.J.'s going to be loyal?" Jenna inquired, choking back a goodnatured laugh.  
  
"No-I just…" Mikey took a deep breath. "I'm bitter," he explained. "I used to love Spinelli." Jenna felt as though her heart had smashed into a billion pieces, and what she felt inside must have been written across her face. Mikey read her expression and continued to speak. "I used to. I let go of her when I saw her kiss T.J. the first time, but I never really got over it… I just want to make sure she's loved." Jenna was smiling.  
  
"Mikey, you don't have to worry. T.J. is positively, hopelessly in love with her. He'll make sure she gets all the love she needs." Somehow Jenna knew she'd said the right thing, even though it sounded like she hadn't.  
  
Mikey smiled at his small friend. "This feels like junior high school," he said. Jenna giggled.  
  
"C'mon, Mikey. Let's go home. Then maybe tomorrow you'll start talking in verse again." The two friends headed home, the golden orb of the sun shining at their backs.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
"See you tomorrow, Gretch!" T.J. Detweiler and Ashley Spinelli called in unison after Gretchen Grundler that same Wednesday. Needing to have a private talk just between the two of them, they sat down together on Spinelli's front porch.   
  
"You afraid?" Spinelli asked, turning to stare into his deep, light blue eyes.  
  
"Sort of," T.J. replied. "I'm mostly afraid I'll lose you." T.J. realized what he'd said an instant too late. Spinelli's features expressed a sort of soft shock.  
  
"You-"  
  
"Yeah, I dunno what I'd do without you," T.J. admitted before Spinelli could remind him of what he'd said. "You've been there for me a lot."  
  
"Not as much as you've been there for me," Spinelli insisted. "Look, T.J., there's something I've been meaning to say to you for a while, and now that we're alone, now might be the best time." She took a deep breath, and let her emotions spill out.  
  
"You-you mean everything to me!" she burst out, the tears starting to come. "Absolutely everything! I'm just so scared of losing you… I never, ever want to be away from you again!" She was flooding over with tears now, the added stress of their fifth grade year all coming out. Knowing that his questions on whether or not Spinelli loved him had been answered positively, T.J. gathered her into his arms and let her cry.   
  
"Haven't I already told you," he assured gently, "that I'm going to win? There's nothing and nobody that'll ever keep us apart again. Especially not when I feel this way about you."  
  
Spinelli already knew how he felt about her, but she needed the words. "How…?"  
  
"I love you, Spinelli," he whispered adoringly. Her grin was as bright as daylight.  
  
"Are you trying to make me cry some more, Teej?" she asked, obviously choked up.   
  
"Not on purpose, no," he replied, also grinning. And then before either knew what was happening, they were leaning in towards each other, their eyes just closed, when suddenly-  
  
"Oh, Pookie!" Flo Spinelli called. The two jumped, startled, and separated sheepishly.  
  
"Leave it to Mother to ruin our moment," Spinelli muttered angrily.  
  
"I take that back," T.J. agreed. "The only thing that'll keep us apart is our parents."   
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
T.J. would never in his entire lifetime forget that moment. He had confessed to Spinelli his deepest secret and in return had almost experienced the second kiss in his life. He now knew that there was hope - hope that someday soon Ashley Spinelli would become more than a friend to him.  
  
Or was she already? It was hard for T.J. to say. To him, the chemistry from her seemed almost identically the same, although he sensed a new twist. A weak twist.  
  
T.J. knew Spinelli hated flimsy, weak girly-girls and wanted never to be one, but T.J. had noticed a slight change in her when he was near her. She didn't act passive by any means, and it was hard for T.J. to put his finger exactly on her change. Eventually he concluded that he sensed the change in her because she wasn't always strong all the time, and during the times when she wasn't, she needed someone to be strong for her. T.J. knew that Spinelli had finally given him this opportunity, and he relished it.  
  
T.J. no longer cared what people would think of him because he had prematurely fallen in love. At that moment in time, the only two things he cared about were Ashley Spinelli, and winning her from his enemy.  
  
Speaking of his enemy, King Alex was quiet these days. T.J. figured he was planning strategy, but he couldn't be too certain. King Alex was a draw-bag, and T.J. hoped that this time he'd get a good prize.  
  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
The first feeling Ashley Spinelli had when she woke up that ominous Friday morning that she had gone back to her old habit of wetting her bed. She sat up, her bed sheets damp, and realized that she was drenched in a cold sweat. Oh yes, she was definitely afraid.   
  
What was going to happen to T.J.? What was going to happen to her? Was the beginning between T.J. and herself coming to an abrupt ending? Spinelli hoped not, although she knew hoping was a petty thing.  
  
No, it wouldn't be hope that would deliver her and T.J. from the clutches of King Alex. Everything now rested on T.J. Detweiler's shoulders, and everything was too much for the two of them to lose.  
  
Another thought found its way into Spinelli's mind. What about the rest of them? If T.J. lost, what kind of torture would Alex get away with putting her friends through? Spinelli couldn't help but feel that the events leading up to the battle were all her fault, just because Alex was in "love" with her.  
  
That was another thing all by itself. Jenna had said something with much dignity about Alex "being nuts" for her. Part of Spinelli wouldn't believe it, but part of her saw the logic behind the thinking that Jenna claimed was also T.J.'s. Spinelli knew how people could be; they expressed their love in forms of hate. And hadn't Alex been compassionate toward her once or twice. Spinelli inwardly knew that Alex wasn't a bad person, he was just… misguided.  
  
A lot like her. In her own way, Spinelli was a lost child desperately searching for someone to latch herself onto so that she wouldn't become a nobody in her future. What better person to cling to than T.J.? The boy was definitely going places, that was for sure. He had big dreams, and all the better, bigger ways to make those dreams reality.  
  
I wonder if I'm one of his dreams, Spinelli found herself pondering, as she stared at herself in the mirror. And if I am, will he have enough ambition to make me his reality? He'd said it, she knew. He'd said he loved her, and she couldn't ask for more.  
  
Actually, she thought, smiling sorrowfully, I'd make it so my mom didn't interrupt us… Of all the crazy, messed-up things that had gone before in the year, Spinelli only knew one thing: her love for T.J. was no longer unrequited.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
T.J., Spinelli, Jenna, and Mikey walked to school together the next day, early enough so that they'd have enough time to talk over T.J.'s strategy. The fight was not to be a fist fight by any means. It was Spinelli who had given them the idea of arm-wrestling to determine the winner. Both parties, T.J. and King Alex, agreed, because neither of them wanted to get expelled for fighting again.  
  
In all honesty, T.J. didn't have a strategy. It was arm-wrestling. There was no way to have a strategy, save for using all of one's strength to push down the opponent's hand to the table.   
  
He felt lucky, though, to have the master of arm-wrestlers on his team. Spinelli talked his ear off the whole way to school (to T.J. she seemed a little more than nervous) about the different techniques of arm-wrestling and which worked the best for her, when T.J. gently put his hand on her shoulder and asked her if he could just beat Alex his own way.  
  
He could tell it calmed her, just his touch, and it felt nice to be cared for in the style that Spinelli was at this very moment. He knew, instantly at that pivotal moment in time, that things were changed between himself and Spinelli. They were no longer just friends.  
  
He thought the same for Jenna and Mikey, whom he caught giving each other sideways glances the whole way to school. It made him want to smile, want to congratulate the both of them on finally knowing just how he felt when he thought about Spinelli. It was adolescence for the four of them, and no matter what, they'd be there for each other to face it together.  
  
The four entered the playground, meeting Gretchen and Gus by the picnic tables. Vince arrived a few minutes later, and the seven of them sat together in silence for a few minutes before T.J. finally spoke.  
  
"I guess this is it, huh? No turning back after this." The group murmured their replies, and there was silence again between them for the next moment.  
  
"Good luck, T.J.," Jenna said softly.  
  
"We're all pulling for you," Vince assured.  
  
"We know you can do it," Gus piped.  
  
"Win or lose, we'll know you've done your best," Gretchen added.  
  
"And you'll still be our leader no matter what," Mikey agreed.  
  
"And you'll still be our friend," Spinelli concluded, with a warm smile, a loving sparkle in her dark eyes. Then there was silence again. There was nothing left to be said.   
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
King Alex, Irwin Lawson, and Randall Weems arrived together a few minutes later, but since the arm-wrestling match was not until the 10 am recess, they headed to the throne.  
  
Alex fully realized, as he sat down, that this could possibly be his last time sitting on the throne. Not that he was really worried, because he was positive he could beat T.J. Detweiler without difficulty, and certain he could even beat Spinelli.  
  
"Your highness, what would you like us to do with Detweiler and his friends after he loses?" Randall asked.  
  
"I haven't won yet," Alex snapped softly.  
  
"Sorry sir, but are you having doubts that you-"  
  
"I am having no such thoughts! I've won, but it isn't official yet," Alex rephrased. Lawson grinned.  
  
"So what do you want us to do with them?" Randall probed.  
  
"For starters, I want Platt to become the personal slave of either of you. You can fight over her."  
  
"Dibs!" Lawson called before Randall could speak.  
  
"Very good, Irwin," Alex praised dully. "That dorky kid with the crewcut and the big one you can let be. They're both too weak to think for themselves, and they fully rely on Detweiler."  
  
"And the others?" Randall pressed.  
  
"Grundler, that smart one, I want you to make sure that she's assigned to work with the office boy and is not seen on my playground for the rest of the year. Make the jock become one of my bodyguards."  
  
Randall rubbed his hands together. "And what about Detweiler and Spinelli?"  
  
"I want you to hold Detweiler in captivity and make sure he isn't released from the dungeon I made for him until recess is over." Alex grinned nastily. "As for Spinelli, I'll do what I like with her."  
  
"Which would be what?" Lawson asked.  
  
"I'm going to make her love me," Alex said evilly. "Somehow, I'll make her fall so madly in love with me she won't be able to stand it." Lawson and Randall exchanged disgusted glances. Since Alex had been on the throne, the two who had once been enemies had become good friends.  
  
"This is going to be sweet," Lawson cackled.  
  
"Well said, Irwin," Alex agreed.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Ten o'clock recess rolled around on that overcast Friday. T.J. and company were the first ones at the picnic tables where the contest was to be held, following them closely was the mass of kids who were eager to watch the competition. Five minutes into recess, Alex, flanked by Lawson and Randall, arrived late in a cocky manner.  
  
"Alright, Detweiler," Alex said. "I'll make it painless for you. You can give up now, without the shame of losing."  
  
"Giving up now is more shameful that losing," T.J. growled determinedly, propping his right elbow up on the table.   
  
"Then I do believe this match will continue," Alex replied.  
  
"I'm ready," T.J. agreed. "Let's get it on." The boys locked hands. Lawson and Spinelli had been chosen by their teams to serve as joint referees.   
  
"Go!" they shouted together, and almost immediately, everyone thought it was over.   
  
Alex had pushed T.J.'s arm almost completely to the table. Horrorstruck, the kids on T.J.'s side held their breath. Mikey, who was perplexed at the sight, suddenly felt someone's tiny hand slip into his own. He glanced at Jenna, whose hand he was now holding, and smiled despite his fear.  
  
Meanwhile, T.J. was struggling, but he wasn't giving up. This was to be the most important battle in his life. The prize was something he wanted and loved more than life itself. He thought of Spinelli, standing to his left, watching worriedly, and how he loved her anyway she was. With renewed energy, T.J. fought back and had pushed Alex's arm into the starting position.  
  
Here they remained, both pushing with all their strength, for several minutes, until T.J. could feel his arm starting to give. It wouldn't be long, if he didn't strike quickly, before he went down.  
  
With his final burst of energy, T.J. gritted his teeth and slowly but surely pushed Alex's arm toward his side of the table. He could feel Alex's returned struggle, but Alex's strength couldn't suppress T.J.'s mad desire to win. With one final push from T.J., it was all over.  
  
The cheers went up from all around the picnic table as Alex's arm was flattened against the table. "T.J., you did it!" T.J. heard Spinelli scream amidst the other noise, and stared disbelievingly at his right arm. He'd done it. He'd won. The rule of the playground was his, but more importantly, he'd saved Spinelli.   
  
He felt Spinelli grab his wrist and pull his right arm into the air, increasing the volume of the cheers from the kids gathered around increased. Standing up, T.J. raised his other arm before wrapping Spinelli into a tender embrace. He looked into her chocolate brown eyes, shining with more happiness than he'd ever seen, and was just about to kiss her when he felt himself being raised into the air.  
  
Mikey Blumberg was putting T.J. and Spinelli onto his shoulders, while the kids just screamed louder. Alex watched, half bitterly, half disbelievingly, as T.J. accepted the crown and the rule of the playground while seated atop the shoulders of one of his best friends.   
  
The torrent of kids formed a parade as they followed Mikey, still serving as a chair for T.J. and Spinelli, back to the throne. As the kids watched, their cheers still not silencing, T.J. Detweiler took the throne.  
  
"I'm so happy for you, T.J.," Spinelli whispered softly, barely audible through the noise.   
  
"I'm so happy for us, Spin," he replied. "Cause, if you want to, I want to make you the queen." Spinelli looked up at him, a bright sparkle shining in her eyes.   
  
"For real?"  
  
"Would I lie?"  
  
"I dunno. Would you?" she asked jokingly. Instead of replying, he just leaned in toward her, trying once again to kiss her.  
  
"No way," Gretchen's voice came. "This isn't what I think it is, is it?"  
  
T.J. and Spinelli just smiled. "We found a pot of gold at the end of our rainbow," T.J. explained, and then, without interruption this time, the two closed their eyes, their lips met, and they shared their second ever kiss, producing smiles from their friends and (almost) all that saw them.  
  
"This really is a fairy tale, isn't it?" Spinelli commented after she broke away from T.J.  
  
"Yes, Spinderella," T.J. replied lovingly. Spinelli broke out into a huge grin. Yes, everything was going to be okay.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END OF THE BEGINNING  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
© KD WILD 2001. All Rights Reserved.  



End file.
